Midnight Flyers
by MinttyMoth
Summary: Fourth year is not going to suck, Harry goes to a magic school and he's going to enjoy it this year! Or get forced into a life or death cosmically binding contract into a 'tournament' set up for people four years older than him. Better make friends with a weird kid you met while sneaking out to fly at 2 in the morning. *TW Suicidal behaviour, and thoughts*
1. A New Friend

Harry couldn't sleep, he wasn't sure if it was the light from the moon or Ron's snoring. Now that he was thinking about it maybe it was just the excitement of being back at Hogwarts. Regardless, sleep wasn't heading his way. Harry sat up frustrated and full of energy. He silently grabbed his invisibility cloak, shoes, and jacket before stealing off into the night.

The castle was surprisingly busy considering the time. Harry passed a second year fighting off two prefects, McGonagal walking a fifth year couple back to their dorm, Filch yelling at several seventh years. All the ruckus helped Harry get through the castle without any notice at all. He was still careful to leave through a side door. He knew his luck could change at any moment.

The air whipped at Harry's face, it was cool and Harry was thrilled to feel the breeze on his skin. He quickly pulled on his jacket and shoes before heading out onto the lawn. He sat in the grass and the smell reminded him of a different time and a different place. He could remember hiding as a child in the early mornings at Private Drive. The sensation stilled him for a moment letting the memory wash over him.

At the time he had been young, very young, just starting elementary school. Aunt Petunia would sometimes leave the backdoor unlocked in the morning. She used to go out and weed every morning before the sun got too hot. Harry would sneak down while she was in the shower and creep out the unlocked door.

Harry could remember running, sometimes barefoot. He would run, and run as fast as he could to the school he and Dudley attended. He would hide in the bushes and grass waiting for a teacher to arrive. The grass always smelled so sweet Harry would worry he'd fall back to sleep.

Soon the teachers became suspicious of the strange Potter boy who would arrive so early and covered in dirt. Eventually they called the Potter boy's guardians and the Dursley's nearly killed him after the meeting. It was the start of Harry's time in the cupboard, his first real beating, and the start of Harry's food cut.

Still Harry couldn't help smiling, those mornings in the bushes had been peaceful. The last bit of peace for a long time, until he adjusted to the cupboard.

He could feel that peace laying in the grass under the beautiful stars. He could remember the names of the planets from astronomy but a lot of the myths were blurry. He traced out ursa major and minor, across to gemini, then Orion and Perseus. It was just so quiet, just the breeze and him on this hillside, a haunting forest down from him, and a beautiful castle perched just above.

Then he felt it start in him, the need to move, to run, to fly…

He was surprised to see his broom already sitting in the gryffindor change room. He picked it up with ease and braced himself as he lifted off the ground. He slowly hovered out of the stalls and back out into the valley. Then he flew straight up, up to the stars.

He couldn't help the laughter, it seemed to just spill out of him. Up here the air was freezing, and laughing was all he could do as he revelled in how insane his whole stupid life was.

Harry nearly fell off his broom he was laughing so hard. He let out a long sigh, "This year is going to be normal, someone else is going to risk their life and limb. A fucking adult this time." Harry was high in the sky, the quidditch pitch a circle far away, the castle was nothing more than an overgrown house.

As the words left his mouth he knew he was speaking to something more than himself. Dedicating himself making a promise, to fucking enjoy this strange experience he had been handed. It was the moon perhaps he was making his promise to. It was as bright as the sun on this particular night.

He fell into practice following one of Oliver Wood's flying drills. He stopped every once and a while to admire the night sky.

"Another night flyer!" A voice broke out, Harry swivelled in the air turning to see a person. He was in the air flying just over the forest a hundred feet below. "They're so busy inside the castle they don't think to look outside!" It was a boy Harry was certain of it, probably around his year maybe younger.

"I've never done this before! Do you go out often?" Harry shouted down to him.

He felt so stupid yelling into the night air. A part of him wanted to just let go of his broom now. Instead he waited nervously for a response. To his horror the boy started flying closer, Harry flipped up his hood hiding his face.

As the boy came into view to Harry's relief he also had his hood up too. "Not as often as I'd like," The boy spoke, stopping several feet away.

"Maybe I'll see you out here again."

The boy let out a brass laugh, it reminded Harry of something orchestral. "Maybe you will," The boy turned slightly. "Have a good evening!" He flew off and out of Harry's sight.

Harry let out a sigh, it wasn't exactly normal but it was getting there.

Harry had just made a new friend.


	2. A Turn of Events

Harry was playing with his food, he noticed Ron didn't seem very hungry at breakfast either. Not that it really mattered, Ron wasn't talking with Harry.

Ron had made it clear it would stay that way until Harry told him how he got his name in the Goblet of Fire.

Harry had tried his best to calmly explain to Ron that someone was trying to kill him by putting him in the Triwizard Tournament- most likely voldemort- and this was how his name ended up in the Goblet of fire.

Ron however was an idiot. Harry had learned from years of living with the Dursleys there's not much you can do when an idiot is stuck in their own beliefs.

Hermione sat awkwardly between them trying to keep conversation with each of them at the same time. It was painful to watch her try to keep her place, and train of thought. She hadn't even had a chance to touch her own food.

Finally Harry got up, "I'm going to the library I'll catch up later."

Before Hermione could say a word he had scooped up his bag and started across the Great Hall. He needed to study anyway, at least if he wanted to live through this god forsaken tournament.

He had almost reached the library when Harry found his legs refused to walk another step. It was like the world had become too real. The air felt heavy around him, it was as though he couldn't recognize that he was in his own body. He looked down at _his_ hands, these were _his_ hands in front of him, _his _legs were moving under him. Harry took in a breath and felt _his _lungs expand, it felt as though he couldn't quite fill them.

Harry could feel eyes on him, people in the hallway giving him funny looks. A prefect seemed to be heading towards him. Harry let his instinct take over.

He was in a bathroom. He was splashing water in his face. He was trying to calm down. He was fine, it was going to be fine. He was just going to study. Study for the First task, the task that people died in. Suddenly the only thought in his head was that it was all going to stop. Life just stopped no big announcement, no tying up loose ends. It just all stopped. Since the first task was so dangerous there was going to be a few moments like this of adrenaline and then it would just be over.

He couldn't breath, he tested his lungs again and he couldn't fill them. He fell to his knees and his hands hit the ground as he tried to breathe but now it felt like no air was getting in at all. The world had gone black, purple and green splotches flew across Harry's vision and he felt sick to his stomach.

Maybe Voldemort had given up on the convoluted tournament and was trying to kill him now. He was cold and hot all over, and suddenly his arms gave out and his head slammed into the cement floor. He couldn't breathe, he knew something had taken hold of him, he couldn't breathe and it was all going to heart was going to stop his eyes were never going to open-

Then his eyes did open, Neville was knelt in front of him. Neville gave him a smile, "Welcome back. How you feeling?" Harry lifted his head slightly, "Like shit."

Neville's smile widened the worry leaving his eyes for a moment. "Do you get panic attacks often?"

Harry rubbed his aching jaw, "Do I what?"

Neville rolled his eyes, "Never mind here you should drink something." He passed him a wooden cup full of water. Harry had half a mind to question him but he didn't. He thanked him, drank the water and immediately felt better.

Neville sat down next to him while he drank and the two of them stayed there for a few minutes. Harry spent the time drinking, Neville seemed to be thinking.

"Hey Harry, I'm sorry Ron is kind of an idiot sometimes. I know from your perspective it sounds insane but he's just jealous."

"I'm more worried about my slowly approaching death."

Neville sighed, "If I were you I would be too."

After a moment Harry spoke, "Ron being a dick is a bummer though…"

They sat in silence for a bit longer, Harry finishing the drink while Neville continued to think.

"Well it's almost time for class we should probably be heading."

Harry had his turn to sigh, "Really? Shit okay. Let's go then I don't need Snape on my ass right now."

It was nearly midnight by the time Harry gave up on sleep. He grabbed his broom, bag, and cloak. The castle was dead silent that night and Harry was grateful for his invisibility cloak. He was sure a regular invisibility spell wouldn't have gotten him through the night. He passed McGonagall and Filch on his way out and he was sure to wait a moment before opening the entrance door. He knew the sound would alert them and he wanted to be long gone by the time they reached the door.

Harry stepped out and straddled his broom on the top step flying over the courtyard and through the bridge, and out into the open air. He headed over the forest sticking close to the treeline in case the adults really did check the sound. He sat in the top branches of the trees stowing away his cloak and fastening his bag. He sighed trying to calm himself, leaning back to see the stars.

That's when he saw the blur of another flyer, a wide grin spread across his face. He had made sure to wear a hoodie just in case. He flicked up his hood and hopped onto his broom grinning away as he flew into the air.

Harry followed after the flyer copying his every dive. The flyer caught on quite quickly and appeared to be testing Harry. They flew high and feinted low, the dives getting more and more complex. It was the triple axle dive with the 3 foot feint that made the flyer pause.

"You are actually quite good, I dare say I'm impressed and I don't say that lightly." The flyer said keeping their distance but close enough Harry could hear.

"Thank you, you're amazing. I've only seen a few flyers as good as you. I must admit a fair few of them are professionals." Harry would've suspected his flying buddy was Krum if they hadn't been out well before Durmstrang arrived.

The flyer seemed taken aback by the compliment, "I- I would hope so, I'm out here almost every night practising."

Harry mused for a moment, "Really? Well… If you ever need a partner I'd be happy to come out more often."

The flyer seemed to think this over a moment, "I'd like that very much. It's nice to practice with someone as skilled as myself."

Harry could feel something warm in his chest. He was excited to be out flying again and for a whole evening he forgot about the tournament, he forgot Ron wasn't speaking to him, he just enjoyed being in the air.


	3. A Chance to See Something Brilliant

Harry couldn't visit his night flyer friend every night but he wanted to. Regardless he was sure to go every Friday,Saturday, and Sunday night for certain. Hermione and Harry worked on homework together but asides from that they barely saw each other Hermione keeping close with Ron.

Harry spent most of his spare time with Neville practising defensive spells. Neville needed practice on his hexes and Harry thought his own defence needed work. Especially if he wanted any chance at surviving whatever this tournament had in store. In the past few weeks Harry had gained a lot of skills in his shielding, he felt confident in his full body shield. It was progress Harry was holding onto tightly.

Harry lived for his nights flying with his mysterious companion. Both of them seemed happy to keep their privacy, no questions asked. They'd mostly been doing chaser practice, with some seeker practice at the beginning and end of their nights. They'd been doing their cool down when the flyer had suddenly darted over the forest.

"I have something to show you!" He called out darting further off.

Harry shook his head, "Where are we going? You aren't going to try and kill me are you?"

The flyer's laugh echoed behind him as Harry followed after him. It took a while to get to the edge of the forest, Harry had never been this far out. The flyer dipped down and finally landed where the trees met the sea. Harry landed just inside the trees, and his eyes grew as he took in the landscape.

The forest died off as the sand and rock of the beach picked up, the flyers broom lay on a slate shelf. The ocean was at low tide and the flyer had walked into it his pant legs rolled up. The moon a crescent sat above them the stars framing it perfectly. Harry dropped his broom and on instinct moved forward into the sand, kicking off his shoes. He felt the sand between his toes and the slate under his feet, it was cold and soothing in a strange way.

He dropped to his knees listening to the waves feeling at peace for the first time in a long time. His heart swelled and Harry's eyes got cloudy. He didn't even try to stop the tears from falling as he took in deep breaths of the salty air. He had known the ocean was close but had never tried to find it.

"What do you think?" The flyer asked turning around with a splash. Harry took a moment before answering in a wet shaky tone, "It's brilliant."

The flyer sighed, "You're a sentimental one aren't you?"

Harry laughed and suddenly found it hard to stop, "Apparently. This is going to sound strange but I've never seen a beach before."

He may have gone his entire life without seeing the ocean, what a strange thought. The flyer scoffed, "Never?! What kind of a childhood have you had? We're on an island for god's sake."

Harry laughed readjusting to pull his legs together and sitting to see the water, and the flyer in a better light.

"I- My family wasn't big on trips… To be honest I hadn't really left my hometown until I came to Hogwarts."

The flyer seemed to think for a moment then said, "I suppose that means I have a whole world I'll get to show you."

Harry's heart leapt before free falling, he'd be long dead before he and this boy could explore anything past this. "I- I wish you could."

The flyer didn't respond, maybe he hadn't heard Harry. Suddenly the flyer stepped forward, "Would you like to touch it?"

Harry didn't understand, "Touch what?"

The flyer laughed, "The water you idiot! What are you daft as well as sheltered?"

Harry blushed, "The context was confusing!"

The flyer laughed harder, "Oh now is not the time for that kind of nonsense, here. Take my hand, I promise not to get too close, I know you like your privacy."

The flyer had gotten closer than he ever had ever before, his hand a rulers length away. He respectfully looked in the other direction as Harry cautiously grasped the hand.

It was cool and pale, soft too. Harry gripped it tightly as they approached the water, the flyer looking in the opposite direction of Harry.

"I thought you'd like your privacy too." Harry spoke softly, the flyer gripped his hand in reply.

"Honestly, I've made myself look like quite the fool over the years. I'm happy to have met someone who knows me for what I love and only that. You've only ever seen me at my best, I don't want that image tarnished by my own stupid mistakes. If you really must know."

Harry smiled, "We all make mistakes it's growing from them that shows who we really are. It's the changes we chose to make that show our true strength."

They had reached the water and Harry realized he was afraid of it. He became rigid as the waves came close the flyer still looking away stepped closer.

"Hold on as tightly as you need, I was afraid when I first saw it too."

Harry laughed at himself, "It's just so big. I feel as though even a tiny step in and it will swallow me whole."

"It's smart to be afraid of the ocean, but this is not a case where that fear is helpful. This is an experience I recommend, we won't go far it's worth you pushing through the fear."

Harry gripped the hand tightly and stepped forward, the water was freezing but the flyer was right. "This, this is wonderful," Harry smiled as the tide seemed to play around his ankles.

"I told you so, now you sentimental sod we should head back." The flyer stepped away back towards the shore and Harry followed. They shook their legs dry and hopped onto their brooms Harry yawning and rubbing absently at his eyes as they flew back.

They landed a few yards from the covered bridge and Harry couldn't help himself. He ran to the flyer while his back was turned and hugged him.

It was the flyer's turn to go rigid as Harry buried his face in the boy's back. "Thank you for everything," Harry's voice was muffled but he said it loud enough that it could still be understood.

The flyer laughed, "Very sentimental I see. Well, you are very welcome." Harry gripped the boy very tightly for a moment and then ran off, back to his bag hidden by one of the stones that stood near the edge of the hill.

Harry had already thrown on his invisibility cloak by the time to flyer finally looked around. Then the flyer ran straight into the tunnel of the bridge and out of Harry's sight.


	4. A Fall

**TW SUICIDE ATTEMPT**

* * *

The flyer wasn't out, Harry was sure the flyer had gone to bed by now. He'd watched and waited until he was absolutely certain.

That's when Harry set off, he flew high as he could. Death sentence on the way and nowhere to run. How the hell was Harry supposed to survive a dragon? This was just easier. At least it was on his own terms.

It had to be hedging 4 in the morning, as Harry climbed higher and higher. Slowly the air turned thin and finally it became difficult to breathe. It was here when Harry let go.

He felt his body weightless for a moment and then everything was rushing past him. It would be over soon, far faster and painlessly then it would be in a couple weeks.

The air was rushing past Harry, and then it was streaming past, and then trickling. Harry opened his eyes and to his horror found himself slowly falling down to the earth below. "You're a lucky son of a bitch!" Harry recognized the voice, it was the flyer.

Harry couldn't speak, he felt defeated, he waited until he gently bumped against the Earth, the flyer landing nearby and making the short walk over.

"I'm just happy that I made it in time to… Potter, what the hell were you doing?"

Harry couldn't speak, he could barely breathe. "I-I let go."

The boy sat next to him, "Why?" It stung, Harry didn't want to say, he wanted to pretend. Why couldn't they just pretend?

"I slipped… Lost my grip."

The words sat in the air between them, heavy from the known lies.

"I guess, it really is good I was here then. When all is said and done, I'd miss having someone to fly with, and argue I suppose... You're the only one who puts up any fight."

Harry didn't understand. He searched for a moment and found a hand, he gripped it. The hand gripped back, "Should we get you to the hospital wing? Get you somewhere safe for the night?"

Harry didn't understand, he just held on to the hand, "Not yet." He didn't want to move, he wanted to pretend a while longer. Pretend he wasn't there, pretend he wasn't anywhere, pretending he was no one and nothing.

"Harry, look at me please."

Harry opened his eyes surprised for a moment, flaxen hair mere centimetres from his face. As he looked he met a storm of grey and a rush of ice, the most thoughtful eyes he'd ever seen. The mind behind them was absolutely racing. Harry opened his mouth, "You look good." The words floated away from him but he was sure he hadn't been the one to say them.

Malfoy smiled, turning pink, he was taken aback, still on edge, very much concerned but pleased by the compliment.

"For almost dying you don't look too bad yourself. I don't want you out in this cold much longer. I've read that cold can add to a shock like you've had, I don't want you seizing up."

Harry nodded, and felt a hand guide him, "It's time to go now. Up and at them Potter, let's see if a walk can help. Shall we?"

Harry allowed Malfoy to man handle him slightly. Helping as much as shock would allow him to get back on his own feet. "Broom…" The thought flashed in his mind, he had come with a broom he should go back with one.

"I already have it. I can get someone to fetch them, for now let's head back."

Harry found himself leaning for support against the other boy. They slowly walked to the castle, and almost immediately upon entering were attacked by noise. Harry shut his eyes at it, all of it was too loud and he just couldn't deal with it.

"Look, this boy has just been through a 400 ft fall for the second time in his life. He's in shock please allow me to take him to the hospital wing." It was like a bell breaking through the cacophony. Harry felt a pull and followed slowly opening his eyes as an arm pulled him close.

The Entrance hall was dim only a few torches lit the grand space. Malfoy was trying to get Harry to move forward, but he wasn't oriented right. Everything felt at an odd angle until he found himself struggling to stand. Malfoy lunged to support him keeping him from falling, Harry was more surprised to feel another arm grab hold of him.

He looked up to see McGonagall her eyes remained dead fast towards the grand staircase as she and Malfoy half dragged Harry towards the infirmary. Harry's body wasn't responding right, his feet couldn't find the floor.

They made it to the hospital wing quickly enough, Harry found himself again while sitting on an infirmary bed. McGonagall had disappeared and it was only Malfoy and him now.

It was weird to see Malfoy in muggle like clothing. He had on a hoodie- the national french quidditch team emblem was printed across the front- and jogging pants. His hair was wild from the wind and his cheeks were pink from the cold.

"I should've known it was you. Though I hate to admit it, you are a brilliant flyer. You're almost as good as me. The only other person who could make the dive you did the other night." Malfoy said crossing his arms and leaning back.

Harry's shoulders dropped at Malfoy's words, "You had me completely fooled. Didn't know you had it in you to not be a complete tool."

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "Whatever Potter." They sat in silence for a moment before hurried footsteps and the rolling of a cart announced McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey's arrival.

Harry's brain went into auto pilot as the women went about the usual check ups that followed a fall. Of course the spells found him uninjured. "Why in the world were you out flying at a time like this?" Pomfrey asked with a huff of relief. "You are lucky Mr. Malfoy happened to be out or you could have died Mr. Potter."

Harry held back a remark knowing it would cost him a night in the hospital wing. "I'm a little stressed, I wanted to blow off some steam. I wasn't paying attention to my speed and wasn't holding on tight enough and I fell off."

Malfoy gave him a look from behind the two teachers a mix of anger, and something Harry couldn't decipher- maybe he was waiting for Harry to say something else.

McGonagall sighed, "Both of you have detention with me for the next two weeks, I'll owl you with the time. Mr. Potter, you will be in detention next Tuesday night the first task should be complete by then and there will be no special treatment. For now both of you get back to your dormitories before I make it a month."

Harry didn't care about the detention, if anything it would be nice to talk with McGonagall. It might keep him together for the next week, before it was all over. Harry was numb as he left the hospital wing.

Malfoy stood up following closely and leaving the two women alone to their devices. As soon as the door closed behind them Malfoy grabbed Harry's arm. Harry only tripped once as they practically ran wherever Malfoy was tugging him.


	5. A Game of Chess

Harry had never seen this part of the castle, they seemed to be in the very heart of it, dust covered the edges of sconces that had been left untouched for decades.

Malfoy dragged him into a classroom, seemingly at random and Harry was hit with another shock. The room had been mostly emptied of desks and chairs, there were pillows from the looks of them stolen from the Slytherin common room. There were blankets and quilts, books, and even games stacked in the edges of the room.

"They keep thinking we're stealing them back home. They check our bags and cloaks at the end of every year, apparently they never thought of checking their own castle." Malfoy sounded smug, as he pointed to the door with his wand. A sigil appeared on the back, and Malfoy sauntered over to the games silently setting up a chess board.

Cautiously Harry sat across from Malfoy and after a moment helped place the pieces. Silently they played a round, and then another, by round three however Harry was out to avenge himself and couldn't help voicing his frustrations. "How are you so good at this?" Harry sighed as his last knight was given a new crack and retreated off the board.

Malfoy laughed, "Believe it or not I am a slytherin. Strategy is something I'm good at." Harry pouted slightly as he moved a pawn only to have it meet the same fate as his knight. "I'm a little out of practice but I didn't think I was this out of practice. Normally I can put up a challenge."

Malfoy moved his queen forward, and Harry realized he was doing poorer than he thought. "Check, focus now Potter."

Harry took a breath looking at the board and noticed something strange. Malfoy wasn't looking at the board with Harry, he was looking at Harry.

"What?" Harry swallowed, looking Malfoy over. The boy was relaxed, his arms resting on his knees, he was hunched slightly. "You're not even processing anything, I've been practising quidditch with you for weeks now. You could've died moments ago, I bring you to a secret hidden room in the castle. You don't even react to any of it."

Harry shrugged, "I dunno this stuff just happens. The flyer had to be someone, I knew there was a chance of surviving the fall, and I'm just happy I don't have to go back to the common room just yet. I can't fight any of that Malfoy, this shit just happens."

The conversation paused for a moment, and Harry moving his king. Malfoy in turn moved a long forgotten rook at the back of the board. He sat up straight speaking evenly, "Check mate."

Harry looked up and realized Malfoy was now point blank staring at him. Harry jumped slightly when Malfoy pushed the board aside stopping Harry from setting up again. He pulled Harry close, and Harry could hear the other boy's heart thumping fast.

"Potter look at me, what are you doing?"

Harry pushed against him, "I don't know." Harry couldn't keep the upset from his voice but he made a point of looking away. He refused to make eye contact with the other boy. Harry refused to give Malfoy the satisfaction.

Malfoy on the other hand held him tight and looked Harry over for a moment. Then reluctantly Malfoy spoke, "Look, flying with you was the best part of this whole year for me. Potter, I almost lost that, I want to know why."

Harry pushed hard against Malfoy. He could feel his face getting hotter and tried to hide it best he could. "Look, it doesn't matter Malfoy I'm going to be dead in a couple weeks anyway. I'm fighting a dragon, Malfoy, the first task is a dragon. I'm fighting a real life fucking dragon, I'm going to die regardless of what I do. I just wanted it to be on my terms. I wanted to control how I died not this stupid, fucking, unfair…"

Harry's voice caught in his throat and that's when it all seemed to fall apart. He stopped fighting the arms around him letting his own arms drop. He pressed his face into Malfoy's sweater. "It's so god damn unfair, I didn't put my name in that goblet. No one believes me Malfoy! But I swear! I stayed as far away from that thing as I could. I wanted one year to be normal. I wanted one year!"

Harry was sobbing, he couldn't stop himself as he sat in a room he'd never known about until an hour ago. Two hours ago he was falling through the clouds, and an hour before that he'd been standing in a shower thinking. Here he was hours later despite his best efforts still thinking.

"Harry you…"

Harry looked up to take in a deep breath of air, and rested his head on Malfoy's shoulder. The other boy stopped himself seeming to decide it better to stay silent. He waited until Harry's breathing started to sink up with his own steady breaths.

"Harry you have to say something, this is madness. Allowing you to compete doesn't even make sense." Malfoy spoke in a stern voice Harry had only heard during class presentations. It was authoritative and Harry knew it spoke the truth, and yet here they were.

"It's some kind of a contract I think I die in a worse way if I don't participate." Harry's voice was barely a whisper, his eyes were puffy and his throat felt like sandpaper.

"I'll help you then, we've got two weeks that's just enough time. I'm sure between me and that bookworm Granger we can find something."

Harry had felt everything slowing down as he and Malfoy sat in that room. It really hadn't felt like Harry had ever really stopped falling until the reality of Malfoy's words hit him. Then Harry's world seemed to come to a crashing halt.

"What?" Harry said stupidly.

Malfoy pushed Harry away so that they could look each other in the eyes. "I couldn't let my flying partner be swallowed up by a dragon now could I? It'd be rather difficult to fly all across the world from the stomach of a dragon." Harry could tell that Malfoy was trying to make him feel better. Somehow this moment seemed the most unreal to Harry.

"Give me a day to make friends with Granger, I suppose I'll have some making up to do with her… Potter I don't want our flying to stop. I want to help you." Malfoy grabbed Harry's arm speaking clearly and in a tone of voice Harry had never heard him speak in.

Malfoy was dead serious, but Harry couldn't fully grasp the situation. Hermione had been barely helping, Neville was trying his best but was mostly lost on what to do, and Harry hadn't told him about the dragons yet. It was weird having someone knowing the full extent to which Harry was truly fucked, look at him and actually be willing to help him.

Harry's hands shook and he still couldn't look Malfoy in the face but Harry nodded speaking softly, "Okay."

Malfoy held Harry's hands still, "You are going to live Potter."

Harry started crying again and Malfoy held him close, speaking clearly, "You are going to live, okay?"

Harry took a moment to calm down before softly repeating, "Okay."


	6. A Stumble

It was a Monday meaning early morning potions, Harry had been staring at Malfoy all breakfast unable to look away. Malfoy had looked up a few times, giving him a glare the first time, then a smirk, and finally a smile shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"Who are you looking at?" Neville suddenly asked sitting across from him having arrived late.

"Oh no one, I was looking at the fire you think it's enchanted?" Harry asked, focusing on the first thing behind Malfoy he noticed.

The night before had felt like a strange lop sided dream. Something that would come from a night of eating too many sweets, Harry would wake up the next morning to a stomach ache and a slow start to the day. Instead he had been woken by Malfoy giving him a few solid shakes at some ungodly hour of the morning. Harry had scurried back to the common room to nap on the couch until people started making their way down to breakfast.

Neville turned, and looked over at the fire, "I never really thought about it. I assume it must be, I've never seen anyone tend to them."

Harry nodded in agreement, "I suppose you're right."

Harry hid his barely touched toast beneath a napkin, while Neville scarfed down a quick breakfast, they silently packed and left for potions. They both hated the class and seemed to have agreed they would pretend it didn't exist until they got there. Instead they talked of Neville's current plant projects, he had recently stumbled into a love of plants and was trying his hand at a few garden herbs.

Unfortunately Snape seemed to be running late, the door was locked when they got there. A small group of mostly Slytherins stood or sat around the door seeming just as impatient to get inside. Neville sighed, leaning against the wall and taking out his Herbology textbook. Harry slouched, his leg falling into an anxious bounce almost immediately.

"Snape not here?" Hermione asked, seemingly appearing from thin air.

Harry shrugged, "Apparently." With how much Hermione hung out with Ron it was starting to get awkward when she did reach out to Harry. The more Ron refused to talk with him the more Hermione seemed to distance herself. It was in moments like this Harry wasn't sure how to respond.

"Ugh, I want this class to be over with." Hermione sighed, "Well he can't be too much longer the bell rings in a few minutes."

Ron appeared from around the stairwell and stood silently behind Hermione, he made an effort to avoid looking at Harry and Neville. Harry couldn't help his heart from sinking. His thoughts however, were cut off by a sharp voice.

"Just the people I was hoping to see. Granger, I've got a bone to pick with you."

Harry wasn't sure if Malfoy meant to be a complete tool or if it just came so naturally he couldn't help himself. As Malfoy sauntered over Harry wanted nothing more than to slam his head into the wall. Luckily Malfoy was alone, but this was still absolutely not the way to address the problem they'd spoken about.

"The fuck do you want you snobby prick." Ron pushed Harry slightly to get in between Malfoy and Hermione.

Malfoy sighed, "I'm not a snob you just happen to be inconsequential, speaking of which I wasn't talking to you. I don't believe I said Weasel. Now Granger, you and I happen to have a coinciding goal-"

Malfoy attempted to step around Ron but got cut off again as Ron stepped back in the way. Harry could see Malfoy getting more frustrated.

"Stop interrupting me, I have nothing to say to you- Then you have nothing to say to her." Ron interrupted, Malfoy scowled.

"Perhaps would like to make the decision for herself. Being the smartest witch of her age I'm sure she's more than capable."

Ron scoffed, crossing his arms, "More than capable of seeing through your bullshit!"

The class had fallen silent and as Ron's words wavered in the air Harry looked up to see Snape behind him. "Mr. Weasley, 20 points for inappropriate language now before I need to dock anymore please allow me to get into my classroom."

Ron's face paled as he moved aside, allowing Snape through. Malfoy moved to follow standing next to Harry. As they shuffled in Malfoy put a hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezing gently. Harry wasn't sure what that meant but assumed it was apologetic, that conversation had gone poorly even Malfoy must have seen that.

Harry sat in the desk closest to the door and furthest to the back, Neville taking the seat beside him. Malfoy just happened to sit in front of him, Blaise Zabini a boy Harry had seen Malfoy with on occasion sat next to him.

To Harry's horror the lecture portion of the class lasted less than 15 minutes before Snape launched into a tutorial. He and Neville started setting up their station when Snape stopped them, "Mr. Longbottom this potion is far too dangerous for you to brew with Potter, you will be working with myself and Mr. Zabini. Potter I believe Malfoy will be able to stop you from blowing up the classroom today."

Neville gave Harry a sympathetic smile as Harry started to collect his things. Of course Harry tried to take it all in one trip and ended up dropping everything to the floor. The clatter made him jump and it took everything in him to stay calm as he leaned down to pick his things up.

Malfoy ran to help, "Please Potter, let us try to keep property damage to a minimum today? I know that isn't in the Gryffindor nature but let us pretend for a moment."

Harry rolled his eyes, but couldn't help smiling when he and Malfoy's eyes met. "Don't be an ass," Harry whispered. Malfoy faked a shocked expression and looked around, "I don't think an ass would be helping you clean up. Especially as I don't see anyone else racing to do it."

Harry grabbed up his last book and placed his things at the station. "I suppose so, thank you Malfoy."

Malfoy smiled, "Your Welcome. Now come on Mr. Windswept, we've got things to do." He made sure to look at Harry's hair which he was well aware was more unkempt than usual.

Harry started chopping up the ingredients they needed as Malfoy started the actual potion. They worked in relative silence, it wasn't until Malfoy put a hand on Harry's shoulder that he noticed he was almost hyperventilating. "Are you sure you can do this today?" Malfoy spoke so quietly Harry could only just make out the words.

"I'm fine just a little nervous."

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "You're hyperventilating if you don't watch it you'll knock yourself out. Don't be an idiot, just sit out today."

Harry raised his eyebrow, "That'll draw more attention then just pushing through."

Malfoy sighed waiting for Harry to finish chopping up the ditany before grabbing all the ingredients and throwing them into the cauldron. He pushed some plants Harry didn't recognize towards him and he started to chop them up too.

He just needed to get through this first hour after that he could get into a rhythm. It would get easier. Harry just had to push through this hour. He had to ignore the spots across his vision, and the tingles in his legs, he just had to push forward.

He paused for a moment when his vision went black.

Then he felt a hand on his back, it was Malfoy's he already knew. "I'm fine," Harry mumbled.

His vision cleared and he realized he was on his hands and knees. Malfoy was sitting next to him on the floor, Snape was a few feet away yelling at someone. As Harry started to try to get up a different set of hands immediately came to help him up. "Steady mate."

Harry was shocked to see Ron and Hermione sitting on his other side. Malfoy held out some water, "You're dehydrated it'll help." The four of them sat in silence while Harry drank. "You fainted I told you, you would." Malfoy was obviously on edge watching Snape like a hawk.

"Since when are you concerned with Harry?" Ron suddenly snapped, Hermione put a hand on his shoulder.

"I could say the same about you." Malfoy snapped back.

"We're all just happy Harry's awake now. Obviously he's been pushing himself a little hard." Hermione cut them both off making an effort to look Harry in the eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"I… I think I should go back to bed." Harry's voice came out quieter than he had expected. Malfoy took his now empty cup and offered his hand. "I think we should go back to the hospital wing." He spoke quietly but it would have been impossible for Ron not to hear.

"What do you mean back? Have you been hanging out with this creep? Is he how you got your name in the cup?" Ron was yelling now, and Snape took this moment to appear.

" would you keep your voice down? I can assure you we can all hear your nonsense. Mr. Malfoy please escort Potter to the Hospital Wing. Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger back to your stations please."

Snape turned to the rest of the class, "Now most of your potions should be ready for the aconite fluid."

Malfoy took Harry's arm and firmly directed him up and out of the classroom. They made it to the stairs before Harry needed to sit.

"When did you last eat?"

Harry looked up from his feet to see Malfoy truly and deeply concerned. Harry couldn't help but smile. "You're hair's as bad as mine," Harry lifted a chalk white hand and adjusted the other boy's equally white hair. Malfoy rolled his eyes, "Food Potter?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Honestly I'm feeling a little sick." Malfoy sighed, "Yes, probably because you are starving. Focus here Potter when did you last eat?"

Harry shrugged, "Ugh breakfast.."

Malfoy sighed, "Okay then you've just eaten so it must be- Oh no breakfast yesterday." Harry was surprised how quickly this new Malfoy could turn back to the old one. His facial expression had fallen back into the same place it almost always sat when looking at Harry.

"I didn't mean to make you upset," Harry muttered.

Malfoy looked as close to exploding as a human being could without actually exploding.

"Potter I'm- Malfoy! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Harry was surprised to see Ron, hands turned to fists making a bee line for them.

"Oh great this guy, I thought you two weren't talking?" Malfoy asked Harry who shrugged as Ron approached.

"Look I don't know what you're playing at here but Harry doesn't need some pompous, stuck up, self important- Shut up!" Harry couldn't hold it in.

Both of Harry's friends stared at him, and his shoulders slid up. "I've been so alone and scared and you weren't there." Harry glared at Ron, " I needed you and you turned your back on me! If you think for two seconds I actually want to participate in this human death trap you're stupider than everyone says you are!" Harry had closed his eyes at some point and was almost screaming by the end of his rant. In the icy silence that followed he felt a hand on his back.

"Whatever, like I really want to be friends with you anyway. Have fun with your new blood obsessed friend but he'll drop you as soon as he figures out you were raised by muggles."

Harry felt the hand on his back lift, and Harry felt like he could crumple. .

"Well not that this hasn't been lovely but it's time for you to evaporate tall person. Either that or I'll make you."

This made Harry open his eyes. Malfoy was standing in front of Harry, staring Ron down. It was actually quite an interesting sight Ron was a half foot taller than the other boy at least but Malfoy didn't seem bothered by that. Ron looked down at him and gave a huff before turning and stalking back to the classroom. As soon as the door to the classroom shut Malfoy turned back to Harry crouching so they were at eye level.

"I meant what I said… About trying to help you and I guess I… I get your thing with mud- muggleborn students. I guess I understand it a bit better now."

Malfoy was making an expression Harry had never seen on his face before. He didn't really know what it was but when Malfoy looked back at him he gave Harry a small smile.

"I think I'm ready to keep going." Harry let his shoulders down, and he stood up. Malfoy looked nervous for a moment but when he saw Harry standing he let out a breath. "Come on you idiot, at the very least I want some tea. If I'm going to be around you the next few weeks I'll probably need a lot of it. You have the uncanny ability to bring stress to the people closest to you."

* * *

Author Note: Stay safe y'all here is trash to distract you!


	7. An Epiphany

Harry was given several potions and sat uncomfortably in one of the hospital beds while Malfoy and Pomfrey had a chat in the other room. Malfoy appeared back with a tea pot and cups floating behind him.

They floated gently on to the table at the end of the hospital cot. Harry sat crossed legged ready to leave, "What was all that about?" Harry couldn't help asking immediately.

Malfoy sat down pouring them each a cup, "I volunteer here she wanted to give me a schedule update. I do have a life outside of what you see on a daily basis."

Harry fell quiet, Malfoy sat at the edge of his bed and looked out the window. After a minute or so Pomfrey came in with a tray of sandwiches, Harry ate and drank his tea adding in extra sugar and milk when Malfoy seemed truly distracted by something outside.

After a bit once Pomfrey seemed satisfied with how much Harry had eaten they were allowed to leave. They had started chatting- nothing serious just quidditch, well the English league which neither of them were overly invested in.

Malfoy was trying to pump up the prospects for the new season, prodding Harry about which team he might be thinking of supporting, Malfoy was backing the Wimbourne Wasps of course.

"Oh you don't care about the English League come off it, I haven't picked a team anyway. How are the frogs doing?" That was enough to get Draco riled. The flyer had mentioned the French league on a few occasions even admitting to Harry he had been born in France. Harry wasn't surprised by Malfoy's immediate reaction. He was sure the kid would have decked him if they weren't coming from the hospital wing.

"The finals are on Halloween," Malfoy grumbled with a sigh. "The Champs just need to win one more game to get in but it's against the fucking Quiberon's. They win every year I swear to fuck they cheat." It didn't take long for Malfoy to spin himself into a rant about just how easy it was to cheat in the French quidditch league. Harry had heard the beginnings of this rant once before but found it just as entertaining the second go around.

"You wanna go to your common room?" Malfoy suddenly cut himself off pointing up a stairwell. Harry made a face trying to find some excuse.

Malfoy gave him a smirk, "Wanna play some chess?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, yeah I do…"

They both seemed to be on edge as they snuck around the empty castle. Harry was certain Malfoy had never skipped class and Harry sure as hell hadn't but the strangest part was skipping together.

Malfoy pulled Harry to the first classroom but before grabbing the handle paused and knocked. There was shuffling and the rustling of blankets, an older boy opened the door, his rust hair was messy and Harry could guess what may have been happening moments earlier. He frowned at Malfoy, "What do you want?"

Malfoy held his ground, "Just the chessboard sorry to interrupt."

The boy looked between Malfoy and Harry and raised an eyebrow, "Don't worry about it. Just try not to come around here at odd hours okay? Sometimes people are up to worse shit than this." He gestured back at a girl who was mostly hidden under a blanket she scowled and stuck out her tongue.

They were quickly given the board and the door was shut before Malfoy could say anything. They moved to an empty classroom down the hall. They moved to the window sill opening the pane and letting fresh crisp air bring the classroom to life.

Harry sat back and sighed as they played, allowing himself to relax and just focus on the game. That's what made Pansy's intrusion all the more jarring.

"Snape said you two could be excused, you'll make it up tomorrow night he'll owl you details. Malfoy, you forgot your bag, and I assumed you wanted it back. So I, being the most generous person you know have brought it all this way." Parkinson spoke a mile a minute and began shoving Draco's things into his arms.

"Thank you Pansy. I promise to make it up to you." Malfoy was some kind of firetruck red at this point he seemed stuck somewhere between mortified and irritated.

Pansy rolled her eyes, "Shove it up your ass you have years of making up to do for me. I assumed I would just get your first child at this point."

Malfoy furrowed his eyes, "What in the world would you want that for?"

Pansy gave a quick smirk, "Oh a rather delicious lunch I suppose. Regardless you seem a little…" She waved her hand towards Harry. "Preoccupied babysitting, Potter please be on your best behaviour. If I hear you've been a pain I'll have to saw your legs off and feed them to the werewolves in the forest. Really it's quite a lot of hard, long, messy work I'd like to avoid so please do us both a favour and don't make an ass of yourself."

Harry barely caught a word of the flurry of sounds that came at him in quick succession but he got the gist.

Parkinson turned to leave giving Draco a condescending pat on the head before pausing, "Oh yes Longbottom grabbed your things. I honestly don't know if he's an upgrade or a downgrade from those other two. However, I am happy to see you actually attempt socializing Potter. I've never seen you without Weasel. It will be interesting to get a glance at the elusive Potter."

She had disappeared before Harry had even begun to process that she had paused.

"Sorry she can take a bit of getting used to," Malfoy spoke in a wooden tone obviously thrown off by the sudden intrusion of the real world.

A silence fell over them and Harry started to wring his hands. Malfoy took a moment to reorient before attempting to continue the game. Harry put out a hand motioning him to stop.

"Malfoy it's... It is good of you to want to help me with… everything but…" Harry knew blunt was the only way to get through to Malfoy. He swallowed before continuing, "I'm going to die. How can they expect me to fight a dragon?"

Malfoy sighed his face falling, "We are going to get you through this Potter. Just let me think…" The boy stood up and began to pace, "What are your skills Potter, tell me what I'm working with."

Harry sighed, scratching his head as he tried to think of skills.

"Ugh I don't know, I'm not dead yet? Is that a skill?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "If it is, it's a fairly common one. Come on you beat a basilisk didn't you? Weasley kept running around saying it in second year. Dragons are just flying basilisks."

Harry could feel himself blushing, "Ron did what?"

Malfoy laughed, "I knew it wasn't true! That week you were unconscious in the hospital wing in second year, what really happened?"

Harry's hands were in fists, "What the fuck is wrong with that kid. Why would he run around bragging about that? We should've died then, hell I was supposed to, I got bit by the fucker. We only got lucky." He could see the tooth scraping into him as he fell on the dungeon floor. He could remember pulling himself to the book and plunging the tooth into it. He could remember the screaming, and Ginny crying. He had closed his eyes and a week later magically opened them.

Ron had no idea how terrifying that was. Ron was trapped several hundred yards away with an unconscious Gilderoy. Ron had no idea how close it all came to ending. Not just Harry's life, or Ginny's but everyone. A monster like that could have killed everyone before the morons who ran this school would have noticed. Harry gasped at himself, what an awful thing to think. Dumbledore was the greatest wizard there ever was but then why had Hermione figured out what was happening before him?

Real life came back into focus and Malfoy was in front of him. His hand on Harry's shoulder, telling him to breath. Harry found himself and looked into the other's eyes.

"Harry, I - I didn't want to believe it was true, and I didn't realize you felt that way about it... I stepped out of line." It took him a moment but after his pause Malfoy regained his composure speaking in a strong, calm tone. Harry in moments like these could hear the flyer instead of the blonde bastard, and he smiled instinctively.

Then his mind reminded him who had set the basilisk on everyone in the first place and unease settled in again. He moved to massage his temples and realized how wet his face felt. "God I'm crying I'm sorry I just haven't thought about it. I dunno Ron bragging about it is just- I don't like talking about it."

Malfoy nodded, "Okay, okay let's just try to focus on something else. Have you seen the new designs for the tornadoes emblem?"

Harry took a moment to think, "I think maybe- Wait Quidditch! Malfoy, we're idiots, I'm good at flying, that's my skill."

Malfoy stood up pointing to Harry, "I can work with that! Are you allowed a broom?"

Harry sighed, "Ah no no I just get a wand."

Malfoy stared at Harry for a moment, "You use - magic - to get the - broom- Potter this is not that complicated. We can practice summoning spells, and some shields. You may be able to live through this Potter!"

The boys were excited, Harry couldn't help but feel pure giddy glee. The conversation before completely erased from his mind. Malfoy's brain seemed to be going a mile a minute as he started ranting and pacing. He listed off spells they should practice in the evening and books he should borrow for them to use.

By the time they were ready to leave for lunch the boys were quite pleased with themselves. They had a plan and time to execute it and Harry for the first time saw light at the end of the tunnel.


	8. An Unwanted Question

Despite the cold autumn dampness that had spread throughout the castle and grounds Harry still fled to the owlery for solitude. Ever since his second year the owlery had always been a safe place for Harry, most students avoiding it at all costs due to the smell.

He sat in the highest part of the tower crawling up into a mostly clean window sill to contemplate what to do. In one hand he held his mail, a letter from Molly Weasley in an open envelope sat in front, in the other hand he held a mostly crushed article. An article Harry knew would ruin his chances at having a peaceful half week before the first task.

Harry couldn't even get through the garbage, and could barely get through Molly's concerned letter. Instead he shuffled the letters and focused on Sirius' which he had neglected opening at the shock of receiving something from a Weasley.

The letter was dated almost a week past, answering Harry's letter from the day before his fall. He had written a short unassuming letter, trying to tell Sirius he knew what the first task was and that it seemed difficult. He had said he needed to practice and might not write back before the task.

When he opened the letter to see a hastily jotted note, he was surprised.

_Harry,_

_I know that you are scared but you are strong, do you need me? I can make the arrangements._

_Letters are taking too long so I will be changing tactics._

_Disappointed in the adults, do you want another fire call?_

_Snuffles_

Maybe Harry hadn't been as unassuming as he thought. He sighed and pulled out a scrap of paper to write something just as quickly back.

_Snuf_

_I'm fine, found a practice buddy they are helping. Still no luck with R. and H. has stopped talking too. Making new friends, they are helping._

_I don't need a fire call and I know that work keeps you busy. It's not a big deal. The big test is next week and things will calm down after that. I'm feeling more prepared. Don't do anything drastic. I am fine with studying there is no need to get the adults involved._

_Harry_

They'd been trying to be more secretive, Sirius seemed convinced things were going back to the way they had been during the war. Harry had to admit, the fact that someone had gone through the effort of putting him in the tri-wizard tournament had him just as concerned. The idea of Sirius getting caught however, was too much to bear. The last thing Harry needed was to worry about that.

Harry sent the letter with one of the school owls that seemed smart enough for the task. He would use Hedwig to reply to Molly. Just as his brain was switching gears to write to Molly the door to the owlery several floors below was thrown open.

"Potter? Longbottom said you were hiding up here!" Harry recognized the voice and shouted back. "What excuse did you use this time?"

There was a pause and many quick footsteps padding across the stone steps until Malfoy appeared. He was slightly pink from the cold, and had a winter cloak pulled tight around himself. "Potions, something or other, I think I said we had tutoring. Why are you hiding so early in the day?"

Harry sighed, "It will have spread throughout the castle by now you may as well see it." He handed down the article to Malfoy who sat on a crate opposite Harry. He took a moment to read the whole thing over before rolling his eyes and promptly crumpling it up.

"I see Weasley's story got to the press, they didn't take a very interesting angle. I've coerced a naive Potter into using dark arts for the fame and glory of the tri-wizard cup? I hope they have fun in court trying to prove that." Malfoy looked up and gave Harry a quick smirk, "Don't look so worried Potter my father will sort all this out, its complete defamation." Malfoy seemed unphased as though these kinds of stories were written about him on a daily basis. Strangely this new attitude actually helped calm Harry quite a bit.

"I got a letter from Molly Weasley, she's all concerned by it. I'm trying to tell her in a nice way it's all bollocks while avoiding telling her Ron accidentally started it." Harry felt comfortable enough to explain, offering Malfoy a look at the letter.

Malfoy put up a hand to show he didn't need it, "I mean she should be made aware her son is being an idiot. Regardless, why is she even concerned? She's not your mother. I was expecting your relatives to have owled by now. You have told them right Potter?"

This wasn't where Harry had expected the conversation to go. His cheeks had turned pink before he could think of a response and Malfoy as quick as ever seemed to have already seen through his facade.

"Potter you have to tell your relatives I know you have this weird thing where you think you have to do all this shit all on your own but Potter they are your family! They deserve to know what's happening." Malfoy seemed frustrated and this struck a chord in Harry.

"Malfoy even if I told them they wouldn't care," Harry resigned, knowing what was to come next.

"What do you mean Harry of course they- No Malfoy, they wouldn't. In fact they may be glad. The Dursley's would in fact be thrilled if I didn't come back from my 'freak' school."

For a moment only the cooing of the owls could be heard as Harry let his words sink the wheels turned in Malfoy's head, Harry felt himself go cold he knew the boy had already sprung to one conclusion or another. The other boy moved closer and gently pulled on Harry's cloak to indicate he should come down. "Harry what is your family like?"

Harry hated this gift Malfoy seemed to have with words, how he could pick out exactly the right question to ask at exactly the moment Harry no longer wanted to answer it.

Harry gently descended to sit next to Malfoy, making sure to look him in the eyes as he spoke. "I live with muggles… You already know that. They are my only living relatives and the reason for that is because when my mom turned out to be a witch my Aunt- My mother's only sister got married, changed her name and never spoke with my mother's family again."Harry paused waiting for some kind of reaction but whatever Malfoy thought he seemed to be keeping it to himself.

Harry took a breath and continued, "When I showed up they weren't exactly thrilled but they thought there was a chance I was normal. Once I started showing signs of magic though, things took a change. They don't like to hear from me during the school year, and the current situation we have is I do work on the yard and house, in return they give me a place to stay for the couple months while school is off. If I didn't show up at the station in June they'd probably turn my room into an office or something."

Harry could feel Malfoy analyzing him, looking him over with new insight.

"Potter, I've seen the kind of hatred my father has for muggles. If these muggles hated you, I'm sure they've done more than ignore you. I'll rephrase my question from before. Potter, how did these people treat you?"


	9. An Unwanted Answer

Harry wanted nothing more than to hide.

"I really don't know what you're talking about." Harry said coolly, looking off towards the staircase wanting Malfoy to just drop the topic.

"Harry tell me what they did. I know that they did something so just spill it." It was almost a command, Malfoy spoke with so much authority but, when Harry looked in his eyes, they were soft and pleading.

"It wasn't that bad," As Harry spoke Malfoy gave him such a forlorn look Harry felt as though he had broken the boy's heart.

"No no Malfoy, it really wasn't that bad. After I got the letter from Hogwarts they let me have my own room, and when they did lock me in I normally could sneak out." Harry scrambled to say something that would make that look go away but he just seemed to dig a deeper hole.

"Don't look at me like that I could take care of myself. There were really loving muggles who would take care of me. I had teachers who would supplement me with breakfast and lunch during the school year. I had one neighbour who really understood the situation and would invite me for lunch during the summers. I learned how to sneak food from the pantry late at night, stuff the Dursley's wouldn't notice or miss." Once Harry started he felt like he had to explain everything, the words just fell out.

Malfoy swallowed hard, "What do you mean got your own room? Potter were these people starving you? Where were you before you got your own room? Harry you keep saying it's not that bad but it sounds really bad." Malfoy's face was indiscernible, but his whole body had gone rigid.

Harry was taken aback, "I talked with Dumbledore in first year… He didn't seem too bothered." He leaned against the other boy thinking for a moment. "It doesn't matter, I'm in contact with an even more distant family member. He's someone I can trust and we really do get along. I'm hoping I might go to live with him in the summer."

Malfoy sat back looking at Harry, "Another muggle?"

Harry decided it was better to lie; he just didn't trust Malfoy enough to lay everything out on the table right now."Yes but he's much more open to all of this. I actually sent him an owl a little while before you showed up. He's really concerned about the trials, wants to visit. I explained the rules, you know it's a secret castle."

"I don't know Harry, I think it's dangerous to stay with these muggles. I mean people knew, hell they still know, about what these monsters have been doing to you for years. No one did anything, no one is doing anything!" Malfoy suddenly stood up, he was starting to wind up into a full rant that Harry wasn't sure he could combat it.

"Harry I'm not gonna stand back and watch you slip through the cracks. You deserve a safe place to go home to! A place where you can develop your powers. Harry those monsters would rather see you wither up and die. You should be with your own people."

There was a silence as Harry and Malfoy glared at each other. Neither one entirely sure why the other was so angry, how this had all escalated so quickly.

"Malfoy, the issue isn't that I'm living with muggles. The issue is that I'm living with these _particular _muggles." Harry could see Malfoy about to interject, "Wait let me speak."

Harry sighed, he hadn't really put this into words before,"I advocate for muggles so hard because I'm trying to prove to myself more than anyone that they are truly good. I have met good muggles so many times before. I know I would be dead if it wasn't for good muggles." Harry's heart seemed to ache as he spoke.

"I want to remember those good people. I need to know that I wasn't left with the 'worst kind of muggle'. No fuck it, I know that I was left with the absolute worst kind of people this planet has to offer. I don't want to give them the excuse that they didn't know better because Malfoy they did. They knew exactly the hate and prejudice they were showing me just as much as your Father knows the hate he shows muggles. Sometimes it takes everything in me not to turn my anger into exactly that same kind of discrimination. But I know it's not gonna help anyone."

Harry was shaking again, he had been mostly monologuing to the floor. His eyes just locked down on his feet but he could feel Malfoy's hand on his back and knew the other boy was at least trying to decipher what he was spouting off.

"I don't want the worst of all people to mar a whole population of them. I want to remember the good, can't I just have some good?"

Malfoy was silent and waited until Harry's breathing calmed before speaking.

"Of course you are allowed to have some good. I still think we should consider options to get you out of that house as soon as possible. If this relative of yours seems like a fast and safe way to get you out, I think it should be considered. But before you try to switch the subject is there anything else I should know about these relatives? Does anyone else know about these relatives?"

Harry let out a sigh, "No, I've told you everything." He lied, no one needed to know about the cupboard, or how much his cousin beat up on him. Ron and Hermione didn't even know about the cupboard or know anywhere near the extent Harry had been beat up on.

Harry pulled his cloak closer and put his head on Malfoy's shoulder for a moment. "Ron and Hermione know that the Dursley's are stingy with food. But we've never really had a conversation about it… Nothing like this."

Malfoy huffed, "Then it's long overdue." He wasn't looking at Harry and for some reason he was blushing.

"Well seeing how my only relative who would care has already been informed about the tasks... I suppose I should get to answering Molly." He lifted up the letter to read through it a final time. Malfoy handed him a quill and parchment letting Harry silently write a response. Harry looked up as he wrote to see Malfoy still blushing as he looked through his notes for one of his classes.

Harry felt bad, "I didn't mean to make you embarrassed. I didn't mean that you were prying or anything. In a way it was nice to get things off my chest. Put all the feelings into words. Thanks for listening Malfoy."

Malfoy was blushing harder than ever and Harry turned to send off his letter blushing as well. Even when he tried to make things better he only seemed to make it worse. Oh well, they only had a week left before Harry was dead and Malfoy could go back to his own friends.

"Are you going to class today?" Malfoy asked standing up and putting away his things. They both took a moment to watch as Harry finished tying off the letter to Hedwig. She took flight and the boys silently watched as she flew off into the distance, disappearing into the horizon.

"I suppose I should, I think I have charms around now." Harry thought out loud as he collected his things. Malfoy waited for him and they walked together down the owlery stairs. "I'm off to Transfiguration McGonagall is going to have my head. Oh well, I suppose we'll be practising summoning again tonight?"

Harry hummed a yes opening the door for Malfoy. "Yeah I was hoping we could start a bit early-

Harry paused as he processed the person blocking the entrance. Hermione stood in front of the owlery door reaching for the handle. Her eyes widened as she saw Harry, then as Draco came into her view her eyebrow raised, and then the realization they were together dawned on her, and her eyes narrowed. She gave Harry the most disgusted look he had ever seen in person.

"I didn't want to believe it was true but I guess Ron was right." The disappointment and rage in her voice felt like it would draw blood. She turned on her heel and ran off,back towards the castle. Even through the quickly growing distance Harry could tell she was crying as she ran.

It took Harry a moment to find himself, it was mostly because Malfoy was shaking him. Harry looked the other boy in the eyes, and then looked around himself remembering he was outside. "On second thought I think I'm gonna go flying."

Malfoy's face paled, "I'm coming with you."

Harry nodded,"You don't have to really I just…" Harry had lost his train of thought.

"How about we go for a walk instead?"

Harry absently nodded, lost in thoughts of worst case scenarios and what the last few days of his life in gryffindor tower were going to look like.


	10. A Confrontation

Harry and Malfoy spent the day in the edges of the forbidden forest, just far enough in that they could both fit behind a tree comfortably. They didn't speak much, Harry seemed in permanent shock at Hermione's reaction and Malfoy chose to sit as a silent comfort, attending to homework and other personal reading.

They waited until sunset to make their way back up to the castle skipping task prep that day. Harry was still barely verbal, and was nowhere close to a proper mindset for casting. The courtyard was empty luckily and they didn't have to part until the Great Hall. Malfoy had been uncharacteristically quiet the whole afternoon but as Harry slowly made his way up the first few steps Malfoy put a hand on his arm.

"If those Gryffindors give you shit or try to beat up on you, either get a Professor or get to the classroom. No one will bother you if you lock the door." Malfoy spoke in an even tone but his eyes showed his concern. Harry gave him a quick fake smile, the only thing he could manage and nodded.

Malfoy sighed, "It's going to be okay Potter they'll probably just ignore you." He offered one final attempt at making Harry feel better. Harry sighed furrowing his brow, "You're right." He offered Malfoy a final small real smile in return before gently taking the other boy's hand off his arm.

Malfoy blushed, "Ah sorry, yes I suppose we both need to go now. Stay safe, I'll see you tomorrow." The boy seemed to have spoken before thinking and as the words 'stay safe' fell out of his mouth he turned an even deeper shade of crimson that reminded Harry of the jumper Molly had given Ron last christmas. Harry turned to save Malfoy some embarrassment muttering, "You too." Before quickly climbing up the stairs starting his death march to gryffindor tower.

Ron seemed to have taken full advantage of the situation.

Harry had sighed with relief when he found the common room mostly empty only to take it all back when he found the boys dorm was full. Every gryffindor in their year was packed into the tight quarters, apparently discussing Harry. At least that's what he gathered from the sudden silence that fell over them as he opened the door..

"Aw man if I had known there was a party I would've shown up a lot earlier." Harry spoke without thinking, regretting it at the reaction. He received some of the deadliest glares he had seen most of his peers ever muster. What a warm response from what was supposedly his 'Hogwarts family'. At least that was the only response until Ron pushed his way to the front of the group.

"So are you turning over to their side?"

A bit of a loaded question to start off with, Harry felt uncomfortable as he faced Ron for the first time in almost a month. "There aren't any sides here Ron."

"Of course there is! He's a pure-blood, a dark wizard!" Ron wasn't going to listen, Harry knew he wasn't going to listen.

"Yeah well you're a pure-blood too!" Harry yelled back, feeling sick to his stomach when his peers stepped back in fear. "Look I know he's a dick but he's been less of a dick recently. Less of a dick than you!"

That's when Hermione pushed her way to the front of the crowd, "The difference is Malfoy is a purest and the only reason he doesn't call you a filthy half-blood is because you're the famous Harry Potter. He's using you, and the fact that you are actually falling for him is appalling."

Harry blushed, "He and Neville are the only ones who even talk to me! Everyone hates me and it's for something I didn't even do!"

Ron scoffed, "Getting Malfoy to put your name in the goblet doesn't count you didn't want to deal with the consequences you shouldn't have sold your soul to that weasel." Parvati and Lavender tittered at Ron's pun and Harry blushed harder. That whole incident had been right after he was chosen, it was before he and Malfoy had become friends…

Harry looked around quickly to see if he could spot Neville, unsuccessful he sighed turning to leave- he had nothing more to say. "Don't you turn your back on me." Ron grabbed Harry's arm and forced him to turn back. Harry felt pure horror, the way Ron looked at him with nothing but hatred. Harry had had nightmares about Ron looking at him that way, it was unnerving to see it in real life.

"Potter, this is your only warning stay away from that prat or you are a fucking traitor. Do you really want to be on my bad side?"

Harry's eyes widened. Ron was talking about Sirius, it was the only thing he could be talking about. Harry walked backwards, stumbling and falling. He pushed himself back with his feet and reached up to use the door as leverage to get up and ran from the dorms down the stairs and out of the common room.

He raced first to the library, it was almost closed but a few students were left. Unfortunately not the one he was looking for. Harry turned tail and sprinted to the Herbology greenhouses. He tried to take the stairs three at a time but tripped and ended up falling down a good set of them. He curled up to try and protect himself and when he stopped falling it took a moment for him to relax.

"Mr. Potter! Are you okay?"

Harry unfurled and felt the gentle hand of Professor Sprout on his back. She got on her knees next to him and looked him over. "A bit bruised but you seem okay. Where in the world are you headed in such a rush?"

Harry huffed, "To… See… You… Actually." He took a big gulp of air and tried to catch his breath. "Have you seen Neville?"

Sprout frowned, "He went back to Gryffindor common room. It's nearly lights out you know, you ought to head back there too." Harry's eyes went wide again as he slowly backed up taking in the information and trying to coordinate a plan.

"Mr. Potter, are you okay? I didn't see you in class today, and well, you seem a bit distressed." She moved towards him and Harry jumped to his feet. "Had a migraine is all! Realized we have a project for potions due! Me and Neville are partners! Well we better get started it is due tomorrow." Harry lied and started running again, this time in the direction of the dungeons. "Have a good night professor!" He called sprinting as fast as he could to the Slytherin common room.

He remembered the hallway but couldn't quite remember which part of the wall. So he did what any panicked 14 year old would do, he started yelling."Look I don't know which one of you lets me in, but I need to see Draco Malfoy and the only password I know is Pureblood. So let me into the Slytherin common room!"

Nothing happened, not a sound was made and Harry huffed pacing back and forth furious. "Fine okay whatever don't let me in. I'll just knock until someone does." Harry started at the beginning of the hallway and worked his way down slamming his fist on one wall and then the other. By the end of the first round his fist was swollen and red by the fourth the skin was just starting to crack and flake, but it wasn't until the seventh round that the entrance finally opened.

A boy Harry didn't recognize but suspected to be one of the Prefects stuck his head out. "Potter? What do you want? It's nearly lights out, go to bed." The Prefect seemed to already be turning to leave but Harry stuck out his foot to stop the door from closing.

"I need to talk with Malfoy, it's an emergency."

The Prefect and Harry kept eye contact for a moment before they sighed. "Fine wait here and I'll get him."

Harry moved out of the way, he pushed down his sweater sleeve to hide his hand and sat on the dungeon floor praying the Prefect wasn't lying. It took a moment and Harry had almost gotten to knocking again when a disheveled Malfoy arrived, obviously woken from a nap.

"Thank you," Harry had to actively stop himself from hugging the Prefect who shrugged and went back into the common room.

"What's up Potter?"

"Ron is - It's complicated but I need your help. We have to do something because-" Harry caught himself several times realizing it wasn't safe to talk where they were. Harry sighed, "Can we go somewhere private?"

Malfoy looked from side to side in the empty hallway, "Is this not private enough?" Harry shook his head and thought for a moment. He grabbed Malfoy by the hand and dragged him to the most secluded place in Hogwarts.


	11. A Conversation

"Myrtle?" Harry called out as he and Malfoy walked into the bathroom.

They were cautious as they stepped forward listening to their footsteps echo and splattered across the damp floor. He waited for a response but none came, Myrtle seemed to be sulking somewhere in the pipes. Harry had been hoping she would.

"Malfoy you know that relative I have?" Harry asked, turning suddenly. Malfoy nodded, he had hoisted himself up to sit on one of the sinks and assumed his listening pose. Subsequently he adopted the poker face he used while listening to Harry ramble.

"So here's the thing he's not actually a muggle. He's... " Harry was having trouble breathing as he tried to find the right words.

"He's kind of a convict, like a wizard convict, but he was innocent and I have proof but the proof… I sort of lost it." Harry was almost sprinting, he was pacing so fast. It was the only thing keeping his adrenaline at bay. He found he couldn't bring himself to look at Malfoy every time he did his laps would get a bit faster.

"He's been on the run since, well since I've met him and... Ron and Hermione know about him. Ron- He sort of- No... he quite directly, in fact, threatened to send him to jail- ugh azkaban- fuck whatever. In the last letter he wrote- My convict uncle- he was going to try and get here or get closer to here. Draco he's my only family, we have to stop Ron." Harry was so on edge, he could fall off the cliff at any second. He was in a cold sweat- he'd been going in and out of one all day and was desperately needing a shower at this point- and his hands were shaking terribly. He finally looked up to see Malfoy's expression, but his gaze drifted to the mirror behind him. Harry had blood streaked across his forehead.

He moved to wipe it away only to make it worse, looking down he could see the blood coming from his hand, the one he had used to bang the common room door open. Malfoy was blushing horribly when Harry looked back to him making Harry go white.

The ground was tilting as Harry was finding it harder and harder to breathe. He leaned against one of the stalls and found himself sitting down pulling his knees in. He felt a firm hand on his back, "It's really not your day is it Potter?"

"No, it's fucking not," Harry moaned taking deep breaths to try and recenter.

Malfoy sat down next to him, "Okay where did this all come from? Start at the beginning for me."

He was so calm it made Harry want to throw something at him. How dare he take in all this information without any kind of reaction. Harry could never just sit by and watch as a friend fell apart he'd jump up, do something, try to fix the problem. He wanted nothing more than to shake Malfoy to his senses to see the gravity of the situation.

Instead, Harry sighed, and began explaining the confrontation with all of Gryffindor's fourth years and how horrible it went for him. "Ron's probably already told everyone in that stupid meeting! I tried to find Neville to warn him- I just hope they don't kick his ass or something."

Malfoy put an arm over Harry's shoulder looking deep in thought, "What the fuck is wrong with Gryffindor?" Not exactly the response Harry had been looking for but he let the other boy continue. "Professor Snape would never allow this kind of treatment of a student!"

Harry was skeptical of Malfoy's example, but understood his point. "I don't really think McGonagall knows what's happening. She's pretty busy. Honestly we barely see her outside of class." Harry sat up properly, Malfoy quickly pulled his arm back at the sudden movement. Harry took in a couple deep breaths and felt slightly better.

"Snape is always checking on our common room; he gives us so much shit if it's messy." Malfoy smirked, "I guess McGonagall is too busy running this school to actually look after you lot huh."

Harry rolled his eyes, "McGonagall is not- We forgot detention." Malfoy interrupted suddenly sitting perfectly upright. A moment of silence took over as both boys thought.

Harry was cautious as he finally said the only thing he was thinking, "What happens if we skip detention?"

Malfoy paused looking from side to side as though McGonagall was about to jump out from behind a stall and deduct house points. "I thought you'd know."

Harry raised his hands defensively, "Why the hell would I know?"

"I don't know you have to be good for something." Malfoy massaged his temples with one hand.

"Fuck!" Malfoy suddenly yelled his concealed anger bursting forth for only a moment. He was staring desperately at the floor as though the marble may have instructions written in it if you only searched hard enough.

"Did that make you feel better?" Harry asked, unable to hide his condescending tone.

Malfoy turned on Harry now grabbing his shoulders, "Snape is going to kill me. If my parents find out they are going to kill me. Harry can I switch my parents for your dragon?" Malfoy sighed, seeming to have gone through all the stages of grief in a matter of seconds and finally he lay down on the floor in acceptance. He covered his face with his arm and the room fell to complete silence. Harry watched as the seconds slowly ticked away. As he grew more comfortable in the silence he leaned back to look out the bathroom window.

"Can I tell you something?"

Harry looked down at Malfoy, "Yeah sure."

"I always thought you were this incredibly arrogant kid putting himself in danger because he wanted to play hero."

Harry frowned, "Thanks?" He felt offended but maybe in his own weird way this was Malfoy's attempt at a compliment.

"I wasn't finished you idiot, now I think you are a reckless moron, who can only speak in sarcasm, and who cares a whole hell of a lot." Malfoy had his arm over his eyes but he peaked slightly to give Harry a small smile.

Harry smiled back, "That was actually almost a compliment."

Harry thought for a moment, "You're way smarter than I thought you were. I never really acknowledged you were as smart as Hermione, I'm sorry about that."

Malfoy's smile grew; he seemed quite pleased to hear this and put his arm back over his eyes. They sat in silence for a bit longer, it wasn't an awkward silence it was almost comforting despite the setting. Harry liked this new Malfoy; he was by no means a perfect Malfoy but he was definitely a step up. He was trying and that was something Harry had never expected.

"So how much of a convict is this uncle of yours? Is he anywhere near as famous as you?"

Malfoy's voice cut through Harry's thoughts, "You could say that.." Harry grimaced slightly remembering how this all came about.

"Would I know who he is?" Malfoy was leaning on his elbows to look at Harry. He was intrigued and Harry wasn't sure he altogether liked that.

"I mean yes but- Oooh Can I guess who he is?"

Harry frowned, "No you can't." He said flatly and Malfoy frowned, "Will you tell me?"

Harry sighed hesitating, "It's… It's Sirius Black."

A new silence followed a tense one, Malfoy's face had fallen back to his poker face. "Potter are you sure?"

Harry looked Malfoy dead in the eye, "I am certain that Sirius Black is an innocent man. I swear he is a man who's care, I would have been left in his care had my parents any choice. This man would do anything in his power to protect me. I am going to do everything in my power to do the same."

Malfoy seemed to take a second doing some kind of mental calculation then he looked Harry in the face, "Then Weasley is a bastard for threatening to take that away from you."


	12. A Time Out

Harry sat uncomfortably in Professor Snape's office, Malfoy was pacing while they waited for Snape to arrive. They had been caught while sneaking to the Slytherin classroom by a Ravenclaw Prefect. Malfoy hadimmediately laid their cards out on the table and Harry had nearly fainted on the spot.

Malfoy paused mid pace looking at Harry's forehead- now clean- then scanning down at his bandaged hand. He sighed and went back to was still quite woozy in his chair, but Malfoy had made sure a glass of water was retrieved for him. Harry sat holding the cup and taking little sips every few moments out of a nervous need for something to do.

When Snape finally opened the door Harry could feel himself go cold all over. Malfoy immediately sat down trying to hide his concern. Snape silently crossed the room sitting behind his desk and adjusting some papers. After he seemed pleased with the arrangement he looked up.

"You did not show up to your classes today, as far as can be found you two were not on school premises at all today after 8 am. Miss Clearwater has explained to me that Mr Potter and you, Mr Malfoy, were found sneaking around the seventh floor around 10 in the evening. When questioned you told her that Potter had been banned from his dormitory for using black magic. Black magic that you apparently, manipulated him into using so you could.. " Snape moved his hands searching for a word, "Gather whatever evil power from killing Mr Potter? Is this all the prevalent information?"

Malfoy sighed, "Sir there is a lot of prevalent information to the current situation. I recommend you ask us questions and we answer to the best of our ability." He did a good job of appearing composed, Harry almost forgot they were in deep trouble.

"Where have you and Mr Potter been?" Snape asked Malfoy point blank, he seemed to have decided to entirely ignore Harry to his relief. Harry's leg took up a nervous bounce as Malfoy started to speak.

"We were on school grounds, we were near the care of magical creatures meeting point. Earlier this week Mr Weasley began spreading a rumour that Mr. Potter had used 'black magic' to put his name in the goblet of fire. I'm sure you are already more than aware of the fact that the magic used to trick the goblet of fire is far beyond the level of magic a 14 year old is capable of."

Snape nodded along to Malfoy's summary, normally when Harry got into the background events leading up to his actions teachers got short. Harry started to doubt Malfoy's plan, a lot of it leaned on Snape being willing to listen. Harry's leg was bouncing at a speed that hurt to keep up but it was the only thing keeping him sane.

"When this rumour proved fruitless he told a story of Harry - I mean, Mr Potter selling his soul to me- figuratively. Mr Weasley suggested that I with my familial connections to 'dark magic' assisted Mr Potter in the ceremony necessary to trick the cup." Malfoy seemed to be watching how he spoke, correcting himself when he got too emotional.

"Understandably when the press caught wind of this and published something, Potter, already upset, became devastated." Malfoy looked at Harry for a flash and suddenly Harry could feel the full gaze of Snape on him. Harry felt a bit sick thinking back to Hermione, and then just being blank. He had spent so much of the day just feeling like nothing, like he was worth nothing and that he deserved it...

"I assume you saw the article in the prophet Sir. Mr. Potter was not fit to go to classes and after recent behaviour I did not think it was a good idea to leave him on his own." At this Harry blushed horribly trying to hide his face in his cup, he felt Malfoy put a hand on his leg and Harry forced himself to stop bouncing it, taking a moment to breathe.

For a flash he was back climbing up the night sky waiting for his moment to let go.

"Apparently, Mr Weasley took advantage of Potter's disappearance. He instructed all of Gryffindor common room to intimidate Potter upon his return. Threatening to find justice in their own right by taking hold of this whole situation. Potter believes they'll further forge evidence of his connection to 'black magic'. Harry hadn't been good when I left him but he seemed stable, I thought it would all be fine if he got some sleep. He came to our common room after this change in tactics and Harry told me he no longer felt safe. I wasn't sure what to do but he came to me as a friend and-" Malfoy had started babbling a bit by the end, his emotions were taking over. He cut himself off looking down at the stone floor apparently unable to continue. Snape seemed to be lost in thought, and Harry waited for the silence to end.

"Sir this is my fault please," Harry hadn't realized it but he was standing. His brain was just starting to catch up, Why was he speaking? When had he stood up? He looked at Malfoy.

"Draco was just trying to be a good friend. It's my fault we missed class, and detention, and curfew. Don't get him in trouble, I know his parents will flip. We all know this is my fault, please." Harry had definitely raised his voice, he opened his eyes and the room swayed. He felt a wave of dizziness and was surprised when Malfoy put a hand on his arm. He quickly swooped in and supported Harry guiding him to sit. "This is not your fault." Draco insisted putting a hand on Harry's shoulder but keeping his eyes on the floor, Draco then quickly returned to his seat.

Snape let out a long sigh he looked more tired than usual, "You missed detention Mr. Malfoy, it's out of my hands. I'm going to get Professor McGonagall to discuss this." That was the Snape Harry knew short and irritated. Snape stood up his robes billowing, he conjured another glass of water for Harry and quickly left.

As soon as the door closed Harry started shaking horribly, "When did this start happening to me?" He looked at his hands feeling frustrated and embarrassed, genuinely overall he just felt awful.

Malfoy moved his chair closer to Harry so they were directly next to one another. "When you forget how to breathe and eat, the body tends to pick up some new habits. Now take some deep breaths. He actually believed us so things are going great."

Harry grabbed onto Malfoy's shoulders, "It doesn't feel that way! It feels like I'm… It feels like I'm falling apart." He let his hands drop watching them twitch involuntarily.

Malfoy hesitated for only a fraction of a second before pulling Harry into a hug, "I can't explain to you why all this is happening to you but Harry, I can tell you, you aren't going to fall apart."

Harry took a few deep breaths, "I've never heard you call me Harry before." He rested his head on the other's shoulder and felt himself fall into a steady breath.

Malfoy seemed to go stiff, "I wanna change that. Doesn't make much sense if you know… We're friends." Harry could practically hear the smile spreading across Draco's face.

Harry pulled away and sat up properly, "Guess I need to get used to calling you Draco," He said with a smile.

"I thought you already adjusted." Malfoy had a gleam in his eye that made Harry slightly confused.

"What are you talking about?" This seemed to be the response Malfoy wanted as his smirk widened.

"Draco was just being a good friend? I believe that was your direct quote."

Harry could feel his face burn, how could he have said that to Snape of all people, and done it directly in front of Malfoy of all people. Malfoy's smirk morphed into a genuine smile, it was a rare thing to see. Harry felt himself staring and looked away. Malfoy put an arm around Harry again and gave him a squeeze. "It was very sweet," He said condescendingly, "There's no need to be so embarrassed. Note you should be embarrassed just not quite to that extent."

Harry made a face, "Oh shut up." He playfully pushed Malfoy away tending to his newly filled cup.

It had to have been forty minutes they sat in that office alone. When McGonagall arrived Harry and Draco were half asleep leaning on each other. The creak of the door however, made Harry jump slightly jolting them both awake.

"Professor Snape has informed me of today's events. Your detention is further extended by a week and Mr Potter you will be sleeping in the Hospital Wing until such a time that other arrangements can be made."

Both boys stared up at the firm woman with blurry eyes, and she faltered for a moment."It's time for bed, both of you. We can talk about this tomorrow but for now try to get some sleep."

Both boys made slow progress to their respective sleeping quarters McGonagall accompanying Harry to his.

Before he went inside the wing McGonagall took him aside, "Potter I know this year has not gone how either of us expected. I know that this is weighing on you. I recommend you use this hospital wing to your advantage, and please seek me out when things feel overwhelming. I've never had a common room turn on a student the way described this evening and I find it disturbing. These actions will not be tolerated."

Harry knew that McGonagall had been trying to comfort him but the words haunted his thoughts keeping him up until the sun started peeking over the horizon.

* * *

Neville knocked cautiously on the hospital wing doors and when Harry opened them the boy pulled him into a hug. "I was so scared when you didn't show up. The boys have been saying some really awful stuff. I thought they might have done something."

Harry smiled, "Nah the professors caught on and thought it would be safer if I slept here. Did they beat you up?" He took a step back assessing the other boy, his eyes had dark circles and his hair was messy. At that moment, they looked like strange reflections of each other, like brothers almost.

Neville raised his shoulders looking off to the side, guilt flashing across his face before he sighed. "I told them I wouldn't hang out with you anymore. I still want to though! I think all the stuff they're saying is bullshit. You didn't willingly enter this competition anyone with a brain can figure that out." He sounded guilty, and looked ashamed as he spoke.

Harry gave Neville a bright smile, "I don't blame you one bit, those guys are assholes." Harry sighed putting a hand through his hair absently. "Although I do think it's better if we hang out more secretly. We don't need two people stuck in the hospital wing. I'm just not sure where..."

Neville and Harry paused a moment thinking, when a voice suddenly broke their silence. "I think I know just the place." Draco Malfoy said, he carried a stack of buttered toast in one arm, and had several spell books tucked under the other.


	13. A Change in Plans

Neville became a key ally over the following days, he kept the boys in the loop. He would sit and listen every night to what the Gryffindors would say while McGonagall was away. Neville kept quiet, and took note, luckily it was mostly petty gossip, nothing about Sirius, not yet. Not that Harry had actually told Neville… Malfoy had convinced him it was for the best, especially if they needed to play it off as Ron making up bullshit. If possible it was the best way they could protect Sirius.

McGonagall made good on her promise. No one spoke badly to Harry, though they did actively cut Harry out of Gryffindor at every public chance they had. Namely the whole house seemed to refuse to let Harry sit at the house table. People would shift when they saw Harry enter the hall and 'accidentally' cut him off if he approached the table- even at the most barren sections of the table.

Harry thought it was a small price to pay considering what was on the line. Cedric had waved him over to the Hufflepuff table several times, Harry was sure it was just because he had warned Ced about the dragon but he made for pleasant conversation.

Not wanting to reignite the fire, Harry and Malfoy worked hard to keep away from each other and to act indifferent to one another during classes. Despite all this the three boys -Neville, Harry, and Malfoy- had fallen into a bit of a routine over the last week or so.

In the morning they ate breakfast in the empty classroom and practised shields. At lunch Malfoy would hang out with his friends while Harry and Neville would walk around the lake. Neville would get them dinner while they finished detention with McGonagall and all three would eat dinner together. Neville would go back to Gryfindor common room after a couple hours while Malfoy and Harry would practice summoning spells late into the night.

Today however was Saturday and several things had thrown the boys off schedule. It was a Hogsmeade visit and the Great Hall was particularly empty with most people getting a quick snack before leaving. Neville had convinced Harry to use the opportunity to get a proper meal in.

Neville and Harry hadn't planned on going originally, having thought it a good chance to start upping the anti with practice. Malfoy was going to spend some time with his friends and more importantly be seen with them. Even if he left early, what mattered was him being seen going there. At breakfast however, Hedwig arrived with an unsigned letter tied to her leg.

_At the place where Moony was safe._

Harry's heart was in his throat, he hadn't warned Sirius. With the Gryfindors keeping their cool for the time being he hadn't wanted Sirius to unnecessarily worry. He had been trying to avoid this. Harry hadn't expected his Godfather to be mad enough to come to Hogwarts again. Unless it was a trap, maybe the first task was taking too long to get here and whoever wanted Harry dead was getting impatient.

Harry realized too late he was staring open mouthed at the letter. Neville had turned a slight shade paler and was now staring at him.

"I- I think I need to go into Hogsmeade today."

Neville calmed slightly, still unnerved he raised an eyebrow, "What's up?"

Harry furrowed his brows, "I don't know… Come on I need to tell you something."

Harry grabbed his cloak and bag taking off in a hurry, Neville scrambled to follow. They left the hall and started trudging up the grand staircase. Once they were on a travelling staircase away from portraits Harry stood close to Neville whispering the sad tale of Sirius Black.

Neville took it the best out of everyone seeming to take Harry on his word alone. "So this letter, you think it's really from _him_?"

Harry shrugged, "I mean the handwriting looks identical but…"

"Handwriting can be forged," Neville finished for him.

They were headed towards the hospital wing, Harry going to grab his winter cloak.

"Are we going to go check then?" Neville didn't sound thrilled about the idea. Harry really couldn't blame him for it, what if it was a trap.

"If you want you can lag behind and get help if things go sideways." Harry suggested, turning back to give a different suggestion when a figure came darting around the corner.

"Harry what happened?" Malfoy seemed angry as he and Harry caught eyes. Neville jumped, at the sudden voice and all three stopped. Harry looked at the portraits in the hall, frowning, "You remember my Uncle?"

"Weasley didn't- No my Uncle's apparently been up to something. Me and Nev are gonna head down to Hogsmeade and send him a letter." Harry gave a big wink to indicate that he was lying.

Malfoy was frowning, he seemed to only get angrier, "What am I supposed to do with that information Potter you've told me nothing. Those sentences meant nothing."

Harry huffed and continued to the Hospital Wing, the other boys reluctantly following. Harry gave a wave to Madame Pomfrey who was tending over a second year who apparently had the flu.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade then young Potter?" She asked, as Harry got on his knees rummaging through his trunk.

"Yeah thought it might be a nice way to spend my last weekend as a whole man." He grabbed the cloak and stood up turning to find Pomfrey frowning at him.

"I'm sure you will be able to survive the first task just fine. Please Mr. Potter, try to have some fun with your friends." Pomfrey had a forced smile, looking quite anxious. Even she couldn't pretend Harry's chances were good.

"Don't worry Madame, Nous protégeons les nôtres." Draco said from the door frame, Neville standing behind him like an oversized shadow.

Pomfrey turned to him, "Bonne Chance, Ç'est un fauteur de troubles."

Draco let out a sharp laugh, "Oui C'est vrai!"

Harry looked between the two uncertain what had transpired. He pulled his cloak tight around his shoulders giving Pomfrey another wave. "See ya Mame!"

"Good Luck Mr. Potter, tell those other two to keep an eye on you for me." She called turning back to the second year, who had burst into a coughing fit.

As Harry shut the door he let out a sigh. "What did she say about me that time?"

The blonde smiled mischievously, "Why should I tell you? You haven't exactly been forthcoming with information."

Harry glowered at him, "Fine we'll leave through the clock tower. Less nosey portraits.." He gave a particularly nasty look to the portrait closest to them. The two men were practically staring and Harry had had enough of that.

Malfoy and Neville followed closely behind hoods up, Harry raised his own and moved them towards a section of the tower few students went to. The pendulum was loudest here and made it difficult to hear one another. It also made it difficult for others to overhear.

"Sirius has come for a visit." Harry spoke softly and both boys needed to lean in to hear him.

Malfoy paled almost yelling, "He what?"

Neville cut in now speaking softly and much harder to decipher, "Potentially it may also be someone pretending to be him."

Harry huffed, "Who would know to pretend to be him?"

Malfoy glared, "Anyone who can intercept an owl."

Harry's eyes grew, "I have to check! What if it really is him?"

"What if it's a trap set by Weasley? Off school property McGonagall could never know for sure." Malfoy gave Harry the same heart wrenched look Harry was trying to give him.

Neville sighed, "Draco you go with your friends, when it's time to go I'll bump into you. We'll need you to go with Harry into this, maybe trap. Send up sparks if you need help and I'll run to get it. I'm a better runner than caster, especially in a panic."

All three boys seemed to come to a hesitant agreement on this. Harry had never heard Neville take over making a decision like that. He felt proud of him, it was nice to see him so assertive.

As they walked back Harry noticed something, Malfoy was on edge. He kept looking behind them and side to side, he searched the face of every student who passed them. He was looking at portraits and clenching his fists. Harry had thought Malfoy was frustrated or angry at first but now it was obvious. Malfoy was afraid.


	14. A Visit to Hogsmeade

Hogsmeade was freezing and Harry was certain he would die of the cold. He and Neville had been sitting in the three broomsticks for the better part of the trip. Neville seemed to be plying Harry with butterbeer in an attempt to warm him, Rosemerta had even put them near the fire after seeing Harry's trembling when they entered.

When Malfoy and gang finally came in for lunch, the group of them seemed right out of a television show, they were glowing with a charming rosiness. They seemed to command the room without even noticing, the students around them pausing to watch as they passed. Harry found himself staring at the group as they all elegantly swept away snow from their robes and sat at a table.

When Harry came back to himself he noticed Nev smiling at him, "They are a bit out of our league aren't they."

Harry let out a sharp laugh, "We aren't exactly the most popular are we?"

Nev took a sip from his mug and leaned back, "We should let him enjoy the limelight a bit longer. When we finish our drinks we should leave."

Harry found it difficult not to watch the group of high society Slytherins. Draco seemed to blend in entirely not a muscle out of place, not a single glance in their direction. Draco moved in closer whispering something to Pansy who burst out laughing blushing lightly. She was touching his arm, and it was making Harry very uncomfortable. Something rose in him that made him want to stand and say something, instead he felt it settle onto his shoulders sitting like a weight.

He let his leg bounce he'd been holding it still since they first sat down, and he let his mind drift- inevitably to the first task.

The impending task loomed over Harry like an illness, with everyday that passed Harry felt more out of control. He had become more impulsive, he would say things he normally wouldn't and it took far more effort than usual to keep his mouth shut.

He watched Neville stand walking towards Rosmerta, he tripped into Malfoy and Harry knew this plan to see Sirius was probably a part of his impulsiveness. Deep down he wasn't sure if he'd be all that upset if it were a trap.

Malfoy made a small show of the situation calling Neville a name and pushing him back. Harry hoped that no one would notice the push was more playful than aggressive, even the name calling was fairly tame. Nev raised his hands defensively, apologizing and turning, Harry stood up instinctively to move to Neville's defence. He could have sworn he saw one of Draco's friends moving to do something. But realized quite quickly they hadn't, Draco was now sitting down and only gave him a cursory glance. Harry blinked several times and sat down as Neville moved back to him, the bill in hand.

"Let's pay and leave," Nev spoke softly and Harry returned to himself instinctively throwing down enough money to pay for both of them. He grabbed Nev and raced for the door before the other boy could argue.

Harry wanted to get it over with, either the disappointment of a trap and subsequent fight, or the relief of finding Sirius alive and well. He and Neville walked down the main street towards the path that led to the Shrieking shack. They waited at the mouth of the path for Malfoy who appeared only a few moments after them.

"Shall we?" He playfully offered his arm to Harry who pushed it away.

"Stop it this is serious."

"You're telling me." Malfoy said with a nervous laugh leading the way.

Nev stayed behind, closer to the Shacks observation area far enough away that the observers couldn't see him, but close enough that he could still make it to help if things went bad.

Malfoy had become more rigid once he and Harry were alone, and off the beaten path. Harry was on edge too. When a black dog jumped from the brush towards them Harry almost let loose a jinx. Malfoy stepped behind Harry, "How the hell is there a dog out here?"

Harry smiled bending down, "Sorry I couldn't come alone. Wasn't sure if it was really you. Do you have somewhere private we can talk?"

The dog seemed wary at first looking at Malfoy and letting out a whine. "Oh hush, he's alright one of my new friends."

The dog let out a final far more dramatic whine before reluctantly leading the boys away from the shack.

They were led to a cave into which the dog disappeared. As Harry went to follow Malfoy grabbed his arm. "I don't trust it Harry, let's go back."

"Oh there is nothing to worry about little snake. I'd never hurt my godson." Sirius walked into the light, he was skinnier than when Harry had last seen him. Harry took a moment to notice that Sirius had more colour and his hair was shorter. Harry was relieved to see the man was wrapped in thick warm winter robes and stood with his arms open. Harry ran into them, holding tightly to the man. He smelled of earth and the countryside with a hint of wet dog that Harry didn't mind.

"I missed you," Harry couldn't help whisper into his chest. Sirius held Harry close, "I've missed you too. I promised to take care of you. I was not going to let you face this alone."

Harry pulled away and turned to smile at Malfoy who stood awkwardly a few feet away. Decidedly Malfoy was trying to focus on the ground attempting to give Harry a private moment.

"Draco," The other boy blushed at his name, and looked up.

"This is my Godfather Sirius Black."

Draco gave a small nod bringing his arm forward in a small bow, "Mr. Black I've heard good things."

Sirius let out his bark like laugh, "Now that's a lie but I must admit I wasn't expecting you, dear cousin."

Draco paled suddenly, and Harry looked between the two. "You're related?" He asked Draco, who grimaced.

"Distantly yes," Sirius said pointedly, "However I was disowned from that family long ago. I'm sure your mother never mentioned me."

Malfoy looked at Harry, eyes pleading. "No, I mean, she didn't but I suspected, I mean…"

"We're all related, the pure-blood families at this point no one's left besides us is there." Sirius didn't hide his disgust and Harry felt something squirm in him at the subtext of that comment. Draco looked guilty, or maybe shameful, either way he turned his eyes back towards the ground.

Sirius seemed to realize he had hurt Draco and cleared his throat before saying, "Well it's good of you to stand by Harry at a time like this. He needs all the friends he can and well... You didn't hex me so I suppose you must be alright."

This made Draco at least more agreeable though he still seemed suspicious of Sirius.

"So it hasn't been getting any easier has it, if you all thought this was an ambush." Sirius turned back to Harry.

"To be fair, it was Neville who thought it was an ambush; he's a bit more paranoid than either of us." Harry explained sitting on a stone near the mouth of the cave.

Sirius hummed, "Still should I sit in the stands or something? Do we think the task will be sabotaged in some way?"

Draco shrugged leaning against the cave wall at Harry's side, "I'm sure Harry hasn't told you but the task is dragons."

It was Sirius' turn to pale, "What? They expect you to fight a dragon? Is no one putting a stop to this?"

"Who is there to put a stop to this? You're on the run, and well Molly isn't looking too kindly at me anymore." Harry hugged himself trying not to get upset. "I put up as much of a fight as I could... they say it's an unbreakable contract or something."

Sirius gave him a soft look, "Things with the Weasley's aren't going well?"

"They think I'm teaching Harry the dark arts in order to get him through the competition." Draco didn't hide his anger.

Sirius looked thoughtfully at the floor, "That's not good. Do others think that?" He took up a slow pace walking the entrance of the cave.

Harry shrugged, "A few? I don't know, we've been focusing on preparing for the task. Draco helped me get a plan of attack, I'm going to try and out fly it until the time runs out."

Sirius' eyes lit up, "You're a fair flyer, that sounds like a respectable plan."

They spoke for a while longer explaining their preparations, the spells they were learning, the dives they were practicing. Sirius seemed delighted at Draco's optimism and by the end of the visit, though calling them friendly would be going too far,the two were no longer at odds.

Harry left the cave heading back to Neville on the hillside, Draco walked around to enter Hogsmeade through the other side. Neville was sitting at the trunk of a tree reading and jumped slightly when Harry announced himself.

"How did it go?" Neville asked cautiously, sitting up making room for Harry who dropped down next to him.

"Why did he come here?" The anger he had been trying his best to squash was crawling it's way up his throat. It was uncomfortable and horrible, Harry was torn in a way he felt he shouldn't have to be. "Why would he put himself in this danger? Our hope lies in his freedom. Why would he risk it all? Doesn't he understand how irresponsible that is? Do I really have to parent him to curb this inexplicable urge he has to impulsively rush into danger. Why-

Harry you said it yourself, you might die."

Neville had cut him off not in an angry way like Harry had expected but in a calm stern tone. Harry felt so out of control the words had just started coming out before he could stop them. He took several breaths looking at his friend who seemed to be seeing the situation with a clarity Harry knew he himself no longer possessed.

"He just wanted to be with you before the task. He wanted to show you how much he cared. At least that's what I would have wanted, if I was him." Neville lost some steam by the end. As he finished he nervously opened his book to an index page.

Harry felt his breath waver and found himself suddenly sad. A wave of helplessness seemed to drown him in one fell swoop. Suddenly he was drowning in a deep lake without even a shred of light to lead him to the water's surface. He sank lower and lower realizing the ridiculousness of his plan, the inherent flaws of his team, how ultimately alone he was.

Harry for the countless time since his name had been called from the goblet of fire, broke down. He was surprised to feel the sudden warmth of Nev's arms as they wrapped around him. They sat in silence until Harry found he could collect himself.

As they walked back up to the castle Harry swore he saw a glimpse of the Grim in the forbidden forest but by the time his brain had put the image together the dog was gone. Harry could never be sure if it was Sirius and he wasn't sure what was more comforting. If it was real or all just in his head.


	15. A Calm Moment

Harry was exhausted but he knew this push was what would keep him alive.

They had been practising particularly hard this last night and it had paid off. He could barely feel his arms but he had summoned his broom; he wasn't sure how late it was past midnight, he could remember his watch saying 2... Harry had his eyes closed and was almost asleep when Malfoy shook him.

"What…"

"It's 7:30, come on we have to get some breakfast and you should probably have some coffee."

Harry's eyes fluttered open and his heart sank. Indeed the sun had risen and a golden glow had fallen across the field. "Shit, how long until the task?"

Malfoy smirked above him, "It's in a couple hours. Come on people are gonna stare if we walk in together."

The blonde boy's hair fell into Harry's eyes, it looked white in the early morning sun. The grey eyes sat like two bright shining moons sunken into dark tired eyes. He sat above Harry unbothered by the morning dew in the long grass that surrounded them.

Harry tried to stifle a yawn, "Does it matter? I like spending time with you. Plus there's still a chance I d-

Malfoy moved quickly, pressing his head to Harry's forehead, grabbing his arm. "Harry please, don't say it." His eyes had shifted; they were wide now and there was a hint of panic in his voice. He moved a hand on top of Harry's, "You're going to get through this and we're going to be flying again by tomorrow night."

Harry wasn't sure what took hold of him but suddenly he pulled the other boy to him. Harry hugged the other boy until his core started to burn. Draco seemed to freeze for a moment before hugging Harry back. Draco squeezed him tightly resting his head on Harry's shoulder.

"Oh please if I get through this we'll be practising tonight. It's like the damn broom is glued to you." Harry said as he used Malfoy to pull himself up. Something pulled at his stomach as he and Malfoy sat, their faces practically touching.

Malfoy laughed, and the moment broke. He adjusted his hair, and Malfoy moved away slightly, "Who can blame me when I'm born with such raw natural talent? We both know I'm a much better flyer than you. What did you say… I'm as good as professionals?" Malfoy smirked, and Harry felt the pull quickly be replaced by a burning fire.

He would have decked him but instead Harry stood, he stuck out his hand to help the stupid git up and they both spent the walk back desperate to outwit the other.

Harry walked into the great hall laughing harder than he had in a long time. Sitting across from Malfoy as he grabbed toast and a cup of coffee, a delicacy he had yet to try until now. He almost instantly regretted it,"That is fucking vile." Harry said after he took a swig from the mug.

Malfoy gave him a smug smile speaking in the most condescending tone he could muster, "Well most people don't start off drinking it black. They work up to it over time. You know they start by putting cream and sugar- or you can chug it like a neanderthal that is also always an option." Malfoy interrupted himself as Harry impulsively chugged the mug.

A wave of disgust ran through Harry's body, and he stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth in a desperate attempt to rid himself of the overwhelmingly bitter flavour.

Malfoy feebly attempted to hold back his laughter, "That is absolutely disgusting Harry why? Just eat like a normal person I see you do it everyday! Why are you doing this?" Malfoy had nearly doubled over, his laughter getting the best of his pride. Harry continued to twist in disgust eating a spoonful of jam in a new attempt to overpower the taste of coffee.

Even after Harry had mostly overcome the wretched coffee it took awhile for the boys to settle down. Harry kept making eye contact with Draco and bursting into giggles, which would set Draco off again and on and on they went. Really the only reason they came back to Earth at all was because Professor Snape entered the Great Hall.

It was still early and the Hall was mostly empty with the exception of a few excited first years trickling in. The great bat caused a wave of silence as he walked towards them, "Mr. Potter I expect you are nervous about today."

Malfoy had sat up straight trying to look respectable, Harry had slouched as far into himself as was possible. He nodded in response but that was it. Snape nodded in return, "Good that just might keep you alive." Snape continued on to the head table, and Harry suddenly felt sick.

"Who pissed in Potter's coffee?"

Harry nearly leapt from his seat when Pansy Parkinson sat down next to him.

"Oh Snape walked by and Potter was reminded of his place in the universe." Malfoy remarked then leaned forward slightly. "But I think he's got this one in the bag."

Pansy raised an eyebrow, looking Harry up and down before leaning forward. "Are we sure about him?"

Malfoy nodded with one of the most serious expressions Harry had ever seen. "Without a doubt."

Pansy smiled brightly, "Good to hear. Well Potter, you are going to survive today. You may even win if Draco believes in you this much."

Harry looked at both of them, he was confused but found that was his new natural state particularly around the flyer and managed to smile anyway. Pansy seemed entirely unphased at Harry's presence and continued on as if Harry had been sitting with them everyday since first year. Some of the small talk went over his head but Harry found that with most small talk. He was more excited to be able to just sit and hear the flyer in his natural habitat.

"Harry! Why are you sitting here?" Neville ran up to the table he seemed barely awake.

"Malfoy helped me prep all night, I figured I owed him breakfast." Harry felt drunk as he spoke. The adrenaline was starting to kick in or maybe it was the coffee. He took his cues from Parkinson and just continued as though this was everyday.

Neville seemed confused but sat to Harry's other side taking a piece of toast. "I was worried sick when you weren't in the hospital wing. I thought something may have happened." Neville seemed slightly suspicious of Pansy but luckily he followed Harry's lead.

Pansy laughed, "Oh please Harry's never backed out of a life or death fight what would stop him now?"

Harry noticed Malfoy go rigid while the other two continued their surreal conversation. Harry caught his eye and looked from side to side giving him a smile. Malfoy took a moment looking around them before finally letting himself have a small smile. He took a breath and seemed to gather strength from it, he pushed his blond hair out of his eyes and reached for Parkinson engaging her directly, "They have to call him the boy who lived for some reason don't they? And beating death once just isn't interesting, now is it?"

Harry watched Malfoy as he continued to gather his strength and gained command of the table. Silently, Harry prayed he could do the same out in the battlefield of the first task.


	16. Alive

Harry opened his eyes to find people standing around him they all faced away from him and seemed not to notice him at all. He was still in the arena, he could smell it, the sulphur. The golden egg sat a shining blob a few feet from him. One of the lenses in his glasses had completely shattered on impact, the other had a severe crack. The people, dragon keepers, were corralling the dragon back into the holding area it had been in before. As he watched, Harry's flight instinct suddenly kicked in, he tried his best to stand but fell, and in the panic found it easier to crawl towards the egg.

He scrambled across the jagged stone ground, as he made his way he could hear shouting from the stands. He could feel the roar of the dragon shake the stadium, Harry pulled his limbs in and paused for a moment keeping his eyes on the exit. He held the egg to his chest, and waited for heat.

Once the roaring stopped Harry continued his slow and treacherous crawl. He didn't hear anything, he just felt a sudden force against his skull before everything went dark.

The next time Harry gained consciousness he could feel warm cotton sheets around him and hear the cold hushed tones of an angry Malfoy.

"Someone is obviously trying to kill Potter. They literally let the dragon loose, the fact that he is alive is a miracle. The fact that you were too stupid to see it up until now is your own fault. Do you know how much you two hurt him? Do you know how much you isolated him from everyone?" Malfoy hissed, Harry felt a vague pressure on his arm.

"Look Malfoy you can't really blame us- No he can, you guys have been assholes."

Neville interrupted Ron, sounding more confident than Harry had ever heard him. "Honestly you guys shouldn't do this here, not right now... I don't even know why you came. You really wanna make your peace? Come in when he's awake."

Harry couldn't take a stab at what was said before this but obviously it hadn't impressed Neville.

There was some shuffling and Harry took the opportunity to try to open his eyes. He was laying on his side, he could see the end of a green tie. Within seconds that tie had turned into a set of very blurry grey eyes.

"I told you so," Came a soft voice, a hand coming up to his cheek and brushing his hair out of his eyes. "Welcome back to the realm of the living."

Harry couldn't hold back his smile. "I honestly can't believe I'm back." Harry's voice was raspier than he expected and Malfoy seemed to grimace when Harry spoke. "Did the dragon actually come loose from its chains?" It felt like rubbing sandpaper against the inside of his throat.

"Only one of its arms, it was one of the dragon keepers who knocked you out the second time. Do you remember that?" Malfoy sat patiently next to Harry while he sat up and looked around to see the blotchy beige infirmary. It seemed like he was the only person there. The sky was giving everything an eerie blue tint; it was the colour of a rainy day.

"I remember crawling around," Harry hummed, "What time is it?"

Malfoy checked his watch, "Almost seven, it's Friday so you know. You've been out for a couple days but Pomfrey said it wasn't surprising. Your body went through a lot of shock…"

Malfoy seemed on edge and moved to sit on Harry's bed, "Honestly Harry it was unnerving seeing you thrown from your broom like that."

Harry looked Malfoy over for a moment letting it all sink in. He was practically on top of Harry, and close enough Harry could make out his expression. It was a weird mix of anxiousness and excitement, somewhere between public speaking and a surprise birthday. He was wearing the semblance of a uniform enough Pomfrey wouldn't give him what for. However they were in such disarray calling Malfoy in uniform might be like calling anyone wearing a tie being in school uniform.

A second wave of reality hit, and Harry realized he was alive and somehow he and Malfoy had a moment alone to enjoy it.

Harry chuckled softly his body ached a third wave of reality trying to hit but he barely noticed. Actually he was starting to get giddy, he felt pulled to go outside, he had to run just for a little bit. Even if his body hated him for it. He knew he had enough time to be back before Pomfrey did her morning check at eight.

Harry wasn't sure if Malfoy would follow but he knew he had to run if he wanted to get back in time. "I gotta do a thing real quick, ugh don't be a narc okay?"

Before Malfoy could get his response out Harry scrambled out of bed and slipped slightly as he raced across the infirmary. He caught himself and was on his feet and down the hall in no time.

"Harry! Where are you going?" Malfoy yelled after him as he raced to keep up. They were at the staircase to the courtyard and Harry took the steps three at a time. He could feel vertigo gripping at the edges of his vision and knew he had to hurry.

"Outside, Malfoy don't you understand?" Harry was running faster than his brain could keep up and found himself in the middle of the courtyard. He stopped and took a huge breath of fresh air filling his lungs until it hurt.

He took a moment looking up at the sky and feeling the wind in his hair. Maybe he could grab his broom before Pomfrey woke up- He felt warm hands on his arms, and he looked down from the painterly clouds to the stormy grey of Malfoy's steely eyes.

The boy was already drenched and was taking off his cloak and draping it around Harry. His eyes were cold but his mouth was trying to hide his smile. His lips were moving too, reprimanding Harry for something or the other. Harry couldn't hear him, he could only hear the rain.

He couldn't help himself, he lunged at Malfoy and he hugged tight. Pushing his face into the other boy's chest and listening to the rain and Malfoy's heart beat. He paused a moment wanting this to last forever, feeling the heat from Malfoy surround him completely.

"We did it!" Harry spoke softly, he was sure Malfoy couldn't hear him.

Then he started laughing again softly at first but then he couldn't hold it back, he laughed long and hard. Pulling back from Malfoy and looking him in the eye "We fucking did it!".

Malfoy's voice slowly came back as he pressed his forehead to Harry's. "Are you listening to me? You're going to get sick, come on we need to go back inside."

Harry froze for a moment, that third wave of reality finally pushing through. He could feel the ground slipping underneath him as the vertigo came crashing over him. He leaned into Malfoy, finding it hard to stand. Harry's whole body ached, his left shoulder protesting against the pressure. After a moment the nausea passed and Harry was able to walk back to the wing.

They walked back in silence but Harry caught Malfoy beaming at him more than once. The hospital wing was still empty and silent, Malfoy went over to Harry's cot and reached into the bedside table laying out a pair of hospital pyjamas and pulling the divider open.

"At least from that little episode we know your stupidity has returned as well as some of your health. Now, get changed before you catch a cold." Malfoy's tone was soft, and he waited patiently as Harry struggled gravity coming back to him, his limbs responding slower than he expected.

"Ta Da," Harry sarcastically announced as he revealed himself.

Malfoy sighed, shaking his head, "There he is the boy who lived, you wanna sit down?"

Harry raised his eyebrow, "Not really, do I have a choice?"

Malfoy's eyes narrowed, "No, sit Potter."

Harry resigned himself to the bed sitting on his pillow and wiping his dirty feet on the sheets under the comforter. Malfoy frowned sitting on the edge of the bed. "No wonder Pomfrey was complaining about you. You are a handful."

Harry crossed his arms, "Were you guys talking about me while I was out? I can't defend myself, that's not fair." Malfoy threw back his head and laughed, "Maybe if you're lucky I'll tell you one day about all the gossip we swapped about the precious golden boy."

Harry frowned, and after a moment said, "Who all was here?"

Malfoy shrugged looking down at his hands inspecting them, apparently finding nothing wrong he moved onto inspecting his still wet shirt. "Longbottom, and I spent most of the time with you. The youngest Weasley -Ginevra I believe her name is- visited briefly with the twin Weasleys… McGonagall of course came. Unfortunately Potter you aren't too popular these days."

Harry stuck out his tongue, "More popular than you."

Malfoy sneered, "Oh shut up." As he looked away the sneer dissipated into a smirk. "I sent a letter to Sirius, I hope that's okay, I told him what happened. That you were injured but okay."

Harry paled slightly, "Th-Thank you." He felt a pang in his heart, thinking about what Sirius might have done if Malfoy hadn't sent word. "I can't tell you how much that means to me."

Malfoy's face had gone red, "Maybe you can send another letter today, if we're lucky you'll be out by the afternoon. Longbottom and I have been taking turns going to classes so all three of us can go over the notes. I suppose Pansy might join us as well…"

Malfoy fell silent as Pomfrey suddenly entered the wing, Malfoy stood up allowing Pomfrey space and placed his hands behind his back.

"Good Morning Madame," He greeted with a formality Harry could only dream of having.

Madame Pomfrey smiled; she looked tired this morning, but her hair was pulled back and her apron was neatly pressed over her robes. "It's lovely to see you awake, Mr. Potter how do you feel this morning?"

Harry smiled, "I feel better than ever." It was true, but he also ached terribly not that he was going to say anything.

Pomfrey gave him a look over, she seemed concerned but couldn't find anything to be worried about. She sighed and ruffled his hair, "I'm sorry to be so cautious Mr. Potter but you took quite the fall. It's rather remarkable you've recovered so quickly. If you feel strange or sick in any way please come right back, but for now you are free to go."

Harry jumped up, "Thank you Ma'am! I promise I will."

Malfoy smiled and followed suite giving Pomfrey a wave, "Au revoir Madame merci pour t'aider."

Pomfrey smiled, "Au revoir Bon Chance!"


	17. A Brief Aside

They travelled down the winding corridors to the Slytherin classroom. Harry sat down on the window sill currently lined with blankets and pillows. Someone recently seemed to have used the sill as a bed. Harry got comfortable, brought the blanket around his shoulders and looked down at the courtyard far below them. Malfoy locked the door and sat next to Harry mimicking the blanket cape with one from the floor draping it around his own shoulders.

"It's nice to have a quiet moment," Malfoy commented as they watched over the students milling about. Most of them dispersed as the bells rang signalling eight o'clock. It was hard to tell but Harry was almost certain they were NEWT students practising patronuses, the few that had stayed that is.

Harry nodded absently, "I never really thought about what we do after everything." It was almost a whisper his voice came out so soft.

Malfoy smirked, "Maybe you didn't but I did." Just as quickly as the smirk appeared his face dropped into a sudden scowl.

"Someone is trying to kill you, I have a feeling they may well sabotage the next task as well. The egg from the first task, it's a clue by the way. Nev has been holding onto it so when he wakes up all three of us can spend the day trying to figure it out. We need to be prepared well in advance." As he spoke Draco looked into the distance, off towards the forbidden forest. It looked like he was planning for war and that was weirdly comforting for Harry.

When Malfoy looked to see Harry staring at him he blushed. "Look Potter I know I'm being intense but it's almost guaranteed whoever is doing this has political motivations, and if things do get political they can go badly, quickly."

Harry raised an eyebrow,"My Uncle thinks it's politically motivated too. I don't get it though the war is over isn't it? I don't know why someone would want to kill me now…"

Malfoy reached forward putting a hand on Harry's shoulder, "The war may be over in physicality but it's still going on in people's heads. I've seen it on both sides, my father still has a getaway house to send me and my mother if this all starts up again. I have family members in jail for war crimes. Potter the whole reason you grew up away from magic was because of the aftermath of the war."

His grey eyes were storming, a mix of rage and fear. Harry didn't know what to say.

"Some people have been waiting for you to get to this age just to start the whole war over again. If people can make this political they will, people always do and Potter they'll look at me first."

"But you saved me, you could never hurt me." Harry said it off handedly before he suddenly realized what he had said.

"I mean, I wouldn't let that happen, I'd find a way to clear your name." Harry was a deep shade of red but talked as though he hadn't noticed.

"Just like your Uncle?"

He tried to hide his wince and he drew his legs in closer. He pulled away slightly from the other boy wanting to disappear altogether. It was true after all, Harry had let Wormtail get was surprised when Malfoy moved forward putting his hands on both of Harry's shoulders.

"That's not what I meant." He caught Harry's eye and seemed to try to speak through them. "I meant that your advocacy alone is worth nothing without very specific evidence. Evidence that always has a chance of slipping away. Not through the fault of any one person, maybe even purposefully destroyed by the hands of another...Our enemies."

Harry felt himself relax at, 'our enemies' it was nice to feel like someone was on his team. He let his shoulders drop and his arms fall to his side, Malfoy put his hand on Harry's knee. "We have to be more careful Harry, we have to strategies, we need to be careful who we let in. I think that we can trust Nev."

Harry smiled, "We can always trust Nev. He's a good kid."

Malfoy smirked,"Don't distract me while I explain our plan of attack." Malfoy was winding himself up. Harry knew he was too exhausting to handle at the moment..

"But I'm tired, let us enjoy today at least. We can talk about everything tomorrow."

Harry had meant for it to be playful but it almost came out as a whine. Malfoy seemed shocked, but he smiled softly. "You know, I've never heard you say you wanted to take a break, like ever in four years of knowing you. I guess we have several months, no need to jump into everything all at once. Would you prefer some chess?"

So they played chess, and Harry managed to steal a victory out of one of their five rounds. By the time the sun broke through the clouds, Neville burst through the door immediately wrapping Harry in a bear hug after a moment grabbing Malfoy too.

They spent the rest of the morning catching up on classes, swapping gossip, and just generally hanging out. They were being teenagers and slacking off a bit. Honestly Harry was having fun for the first time in forever.

Once their stomachs started complaining of neglect, Malfoy went down to get them all lunch leaving Neville and Harry alone for a moment.

"He's changing, sometimes you can see him slip into his old ways but man is he trying for you." Neville was resting on his arms and looked relaxed for the first time in maybe all of his Hogwarts career.

"I don't know if it's all for me…"

Neville gave Harry a look, it made Harry feel like he was missing something. "Malfoy has always had a soft spot for you but you've never really been around to see it. I don't know what got you two to sit down and have a civil conversation but you seem to have gotten him thinking, at least about more than just himself, I don't think anyone has gotten him to do that in his whole life."

Harry was blushing but continued on anyway. "I mean he learned I was raised by muggles and I don't know he acted like it turned his whole world upside down or something."

Neville raised an eyebrow, "You were raised by muggles?"

"I never told you?" Harry thought for a moment, he had always ignored the questions about his family, dodging them or outright saying he didn't want to talk about it. "I guess I didn't, yeah I was raised by my Aunt and Uncle they're muggles."

Neville seemed to think for a moment, "No wonder you're such an advocate for muggleborns."

"Malfoy was saying something along those lines, is this a big thing? Politically I mean." Harry was confused; he wanted to know more, the politics of the war, what his parents had really been fighting for, why Voldemort was seemingly immortal… He had a lot of questions and no answers…

Neville shrugged, "I'm not sure myself, Granny doesn't talk about politics if she can help it."

Harry noticed something, that Neville was lying. Harry didn't push him, they didn't have time to talk about it before Malfoy returned. He did keep a mental note on the matter, they would have to talk later.

Draco returned moments later with several sandwiches wrapped in napkins.

After the boys had eaten it was finally time for them to open the egg. All three boys sat with baited breath as Harry gently turned the clasp. The egg snapped fully open and the most horrific screaming filled the room. All three boys scrambled to close it, Harry nearly threw it across the room.

Neville's eyes had gone wide, "They made you fight a dragon and now what, are they going to torture you? They can't just torture him right?" He was looking at Draco who also seemed to have been shaken down deep.

"I won't let them," Draco spoke through gritted teeth. He took a breath before continuing. "No, no they wouldn't just torture him. I can't get into it right now but that would just be a lawsuit waiting to happen. There must be more to it. Going with the magical creature theme, maybe it's a Banshee?"

Harry realized Malfoy was talking to him now. "That was fucking terrifying," Harry's voice was just above a whisper, he didn't take his eyes off the egg swallowing hard and trying to collect himself. "I mean if it's a banshee that's not much of a clue that's just telling us flat out."

Malfoy sighed, "I hate that you're right. Well I'm still pretty sure it's a magical creature… Nev, can you search up any screaming plants? I know that didn't sound like the mandrakes but maybe it's some other species we don't know about. This is supposed to be for seventh years we're at a slight disadvantage."

Neville nodded absently, Harry was almost certain Nev hadn't heard a word Draco said. Harry shifted and grabbed Neville's arm gently. "You okay?"

Neville took several breaths before nodding turning away from the egg. "Yeah I'm fine, can we not open that egg again. Just not today at least?"

Harry nodded, "I'd prefer if we didn't. We're supposed to be celebrating anyway- we beat the dragon." Neville's smile reappeared and Harry felt his own heart lighten.

"_You_ beat the dragon. Me and Malfoy just read some books and stayed up late a few nights."

Draco made a noise and Harry turned to look at him, "Nev, Potter I as an objective third party can say _**we**_ 100% beat a dragon. Potter, twice in a row I might add, is in the right. We'll worry about the egg later. Let's go on a walk, I think classes have started again by now. I'd like to lounge by the lake undisturbed."

Malfoy had grabbed his cloak and seemed to be preparing to leave before either boy could argue. Harry shrugged at Neville giving him a small sympathetic smile before getting up to follow. Neville seeming far more reassured followed suit.

A boy who could see some hope in the world, a boy who was learning to unlearn, and a boy who had waited four years to finally find friends that made him feel this safe.


	18. A Reminder

Much had changed in a short time for Harry Potter, and it would again. McGonagall refused to allow Harry's exile from Gryffindor common room to continue. Luckily with the near death experience done, most of Gryffindor no longer hassled Harry. He wasn't sure if it was because in their eyes he'd gotten what he deserved or if they finally understood he never put his name in the cup in the first place. It didn't really matter, most people were still avoiding him and that was the best thing for all involved.

Harry had found a new hobby in the meantime, Sirius and Molly had taken to writing him daily and Harry had had to try to find things to remember to tell them. Both letters inevitably landed in a tone somewhere between monotonous and dreary but Harry tried his best to throw something of interest in each one. They both kept threatening to make an appearance and Harry felt as though he had to go to new lengths every few days to keep them away. '_Any day now Dumbledore will find that loophole,'_ had become Harry's new catchphrase making an appearance in almost every letter.

He was writing one of these letters when one of the most elegant owls Harry had ever seen flew through the library window. Harry paused staring at its sleek feathers, and fierce talons. It held out its leg, a letter was tied to it with a bright ribbon and Harry gently untied it.

_Mr Harry James Potter,_

_You are formally invited to a friendly flying competition this evening meet in the clock tower courtyard at sundown. Bring your best broom and your best moves._

_Yours _

_A Friend_

Harry rolled his eyes but couldn't keep from smiling. This wasn't how he had expected Draco to beg him to go flying but he had to appreciate the effort. Harry had shot him down the last several times on account that winter had made its quick arrival at Hogwarts whether Malfoy would acknowledge it or not.

Harry watched as the owl waited for his reply, hastily he scribbled a yes on the back before tying the letter back on with the ribbon. The owl promptly flew back out the window and Harry sighed. He silently collected his things, taking the new books on magical creatures he had signed out with him and leaving the ones he was returning. He would have to start preparing now if he wanted to make it to the courtyard for sundown it was in less than an hour.

Neville was working on a potions essay with Dean and Seamus so Harry wasn't surprised when he opened the door to find only Ron in the boys dorm. He moved to his trunk taking out several pairs of trousers and draping them over the heater along with a few different tops he could layer. He was in the middle of changing out of his clothes from the day into his warm, fly ready clothes when Ron spoke up.

"Heya Harry, what uh… What are you up to?"

Harry shrugged, "Gonna go for a walk, maybe visit Hagrid."

"Oh, you know if you don't want to go alone I could join you."

Harry pulled on his first layer of trousers and raised an eyebrow at him. "Honestly I'd prefer to go alone."

Ron's ears turned red, he nodded turning back to his textbook, "Yes that makes perfect sense... Can I just say something?"

Harry sighed, "You've been just saying a lot of things, why stop now?"

Ron nodded, sitting up properly, "I deserve that. I know I deserve that, I've been a dick. I think that is a fitting title. I wanted to apologize, if I've been so bad Malfoy seems like better company I must've been really bad."

Harry pulled a long sleeve over his head to give himself time to think of a response.

"You know he isn't that bad once you get to know him."

Ron rolled his eyes, "It has nothing to do with the fact that he's fit?"

Harry blushed and forcefully continued pulling on his layers, "He was the only person who believed me. He offered to help, he was a lot of help actually. It has nothing to do with looks."

Ron gave him a look, "But you like him?"

Harry could feel his face burning, "He's nice to me. He's making an effort. He's changing for the better. What else does he need to do to prove he's a good friend?"

Ron shrugged, "I don't understand it mate, but if he's proven himself to you what is there for me to say."

Harry had pulled over his final jumper and let out a sigh, "You know if I gave Malfoy a second chance it's only fair I give you one."

Ron broke into a smile Harry had only seen on a few rare occassions, "You sure?"

Harry shrugged, "Yeah fuck it. I gotta go now but maybe tomorrow we can study together or something?"

Ron nodded, "Sounds good to me."

He gave a nod to Ron and left pulling on his toque before he walked out of the dormitory.

By the time he reached the courtyard Harry was sweltering, he hadn't quite thought through his winter prep. Getting outside gave Harry a moment to think, the cold wind giving him relief. Draco wasn't there yet, the yard looked abandoned and Harry sat on the bench at the farthest side from the castle.

The conversation with Ron was already gnawing at Harry, regret picking away at every choice he had made. He should have been nicer, more open, should have explained himself more, then suddenly he would shift, he shouldn't have spoken with Ron at all, he should have never agreed to a second chance, he was setting himself up to be hurt again.

Harry was deep in his own head when a pair of hands suddenly grabbed him, he was pulled to the ground and in a panic he threw out his left arm colliding with skin and bone.

The cry of pain cut through to Harry and he stopped, it was Draco. The boy was clearly exaggerating grabbing at his jaw. "Potter that is a mean left hook."

Harry moved his hand looking at the place of impact, it was fine, probably wouldn't even bruise. Draco gave him a smirk, "What if I had actually attacked you? That punch wouldn't have stopped a child."

Harry glowered at him, "That's what I have a wand for?"

Draco laughed, "To take care of all the child attacks, oh Harry."

Harry blushed, "Shut up!" He stood up brushing snow off of his robes when he noticed Draco was staring at him. "What?"

Draco looked him over, "Is something bothering you?"

"H-How did you know?" Harry crossed his arms, this was a bit of a first.

"I don't know, something about the way you looked before you punched me in the jaw. You seem a bit... tense?" Draco patted the bench and Harry reluctantly sat down. He wasn't exactly in the mood to talk about his feelings.

"Well I mean someone is trying to kill me."

"That is true that would make someone tense, but besides that."

Harry sighed looking through the stone architecture of the courtyard, watching the spiders crawling up to their webs in the corners and the leaves as the wind pushed them idly. "Ron talked to me today… I agreed to hangout with him tomorrow."

"Oh,"

The silence was crushing, and for a moment Harry felt like he had fallen from his dream world back to reality. He wasn't just talking to the flyer, he was talking to Malfoy.

"I don't know if I made the right choice… But I thought if I gave you a second chance and it went so well, maybe- I'm going to stop you right there Potter."

Harry couldn't move for a moment, he'd never thought about Malfoy suddenly leaving but for a moment Harry was sure it was all over.

Draco stood moving in front of Harry and crouching until they were eye to eye. "Does this mean I now have to hang out with this neanderthal?"

"What? No! I- Why would I make you hang out with him?" Harry was blushing for a lot of different reasons but the main one was Draco's hand on his leg. Draco shrugged, "We almost always hang out with your one other friend. You could see my worry."

Harry laughed, mostly out of relief, "No I think it'll take a while until I start hanging out with Ron enough that that would become a problem."

Draco openly laughed, "Oh thank the gods because I would suffer slight torture for you Potter but being subjected to the preaching of a Weasley. Well let's just say I'm not there yet."

Harry felt a touch of relief and sighed, "I-I don't even know if I'm ready to forgive him."

Draco stopped for a moment, suddenly moving back to his seat next to Harry. He kept his eyes locked with Harry, "Oh you don't have to. Quite frankly I never will."

The sun was setting and Harry had to sit with those thoughts for a while, "I don't think I know what you mean."

"Well, you don't have to completely cut him out of your life- Ronald that is. However the actions he has chosen over these past few months are in my opinion unforgivable. With friends like these I tend to keep them at an arms length- Nott for instance said several rather unforgivable things about my family several years back. I don't cut Theo out of my life, mostly because that is a far bigger hassle than tolerating him. We are on relatively good terms but I don't feel the need to tell him much of anything personal. Now if he was in trouble I would try to help him- but there would be a lot of limitations to the amount of help I would be willing to give. Now if Pansy was in trouble I would drop everything to help her, there are almost no lengths I wouldn't go to."

Draco had begun pacing somewhere around "Ronald" and Harry felt as though he was in a trance watching Malfoy go back and forth across a length a little wider than the bench.

"I didn't quite think of it that way."

Draco smiled, "I hadn't expected you to. You're a bit of an all or none type of person, a wonderful decision maker, Potter you are a person who gets things done and I quite fancy that. However if you took a moment to look at your options you might make choices that benefit you far more."

Harry shrugged, "Whatever Mr Perfect I'm sick of all this talking. Let's go!" He stood up moving towards the bridge, Malfoy moved to follow and suddenly Harry was off. A small urge in him to be better than Malfoy still lived and yes Malfoy could somehow think of a solution for everything including Harry's dwindling social life, but at least Harry could beat him to the Quidditch pitch.

He could hear Draco racing after him, this was fun, beating Malfoy was fun, getting tackled to the ground slightly less fun. Harry was attempting to recover, while Draco dragged him into the shadows of the Quidditch pitch. "What-" Draco grabbed Harry's mouth so hard it hurt. His eyes were wide clearly panicking, he pushed Harry down to the ground. "Shut up, look at the forest line." Malfoy was whispering, he had flattened his body to the frozen grass. Harry tried to focus on the trees and as he squinted he noticed two figures. They were slowly walking, looking into the forest maybe?

"It's Karkarov," Harry whispered.

"And Krum, you think he's telling him the next task?" Draco was so quiet Harry had to press against him to hear.

"At least how to solve the egg."

"Asshole."

They waited as the figures walked across and up the hill headed towards the docks. It took a minute or so before Harry was brave enough to sit up. Harry sighed, "I keep forgetting that we aren't the only people sneaking around at night."

Draco let out a soft laugh, "It's a good thing I can never forget."

They were more careful Harry, quite consciously so. They flew over the forest, making sure to stay far out of the view of the castle. When walking back Harry made sure to see Draco off to the dungeons and travelled to Gryffindor tower snuggly in his invisibility cloak.

Harry sat by the dying fire of his common room, Hogwarts had ears he couldn't let himself forget those ears. The school was drowning in the politics of the war, someone was just waiting to kill him and most of all he could see the figures in the woods. They stood in the setting sun, leaving Harry only with the grim reminder that he was not alone in his midnight schemes.


End file.
